CIEGA
by justronnie
Summary: Cuando Emma hace enojar a Regina nunca se imagino que le abriria los ojos a su final feliz
1. Chapter 1

CIEGA.

Esta historia es puramente Swanqueen de once upon a time

NOTA: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Ni pretendo hacer dinero de ella.

Solo es diversión.

CAP 1

-"Nunca he estado tan furiosa con alguien en toda mi vida, y eso incluye a tu madre."

-"No tienes idea de todas las veces que llore hasta quedarme dormida sabiendo que tu nunca me amaras como yo te amo. ¿Cuántas veces te he visto elegir a alguien nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que oírte decir cómo te lastimaron; o como los lastimaste; o incluso como te lastimaste a ti misma?"

-"Cuando todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarte y besarte tan fuerte que demostrara lo importante que eres para mi"

_" ¿Cuántas veces he levantado esperanzas, solo para verlas caer hechas cenizas cuando me decías que habías conocido a alguien?"-

Levanto mis manos y las llevo hacia mi cabeza ya empezando a sentir el dolor que me traerán estas lagrimas que estoy tratando de no derramar. Mientras camino de pared a pared sin pausa ni sentido.

-"No tienes derecho a decir que nadie sabe como amarte. Porque yo SI SE como, pero elegiste hacerte la ciega. Así que no puedes decir que nadie te ama, porque yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace ya un tiempo. Y a pesar de que has roto mi corazón más veces de las que puedo contar, aun lo estoy; y ya he hecho las paces con el hecho de que siempre te amare"-

Puedo sentir mi corazón rompiéndose una vez más y mi voz temblar mientras le digo esto a ELLA.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿estás e-enamorada de… mi?"-Contesta con los ojos completamente abiertos y sorpresa en su cara.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- Continuo después de habernos mirado fijamente por lo que se sintió una eternidad.

-"¿Es todo lo que tienes para decirme?"- Estoy tan furiosa que siento que podría incinerarme con una de mis bolas de fuego.

De repente me detengo y me paro en su espacio personal; la miro directamente a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes que tantas noches de sueño me han costado.

-"Si¡. Estoy enamorada de ti"- Levanto mis brazos al techo con exasperación y frustración y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo.

-"Y llámame loca o estúpida, porque te creí cuando me dijiste que me ibas a traer mi final feliz. Pero parece que el destino una vez más me dio una cachetada; haciendo que me enamore de la única persona que estoy segura está enamorada de alguien más. Alguien que, debo agregar, solo se ama a sí mismo. Vamos Emma ¡ El hombre no puede siquiera aplaudir por Dios¡"- Lo acepto ese fue un golpe bajo, pero no lo hace menos cierto.

Es solo que no puedo entender cómo él es más apropiado para ella que yo. ¿Cómo ella pudo elegir a alguien tan despreciable?

Yo he hecho mi parte de maldades, pero he pagado el precio y me estoy enmendando. El por otro lado es como un gato; siempre cae parado. Inclusive se salió con la suya con el asesinato del padre de David, y ella aun así se casó con él.

Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron serias el pirata eligió partir. Y oírla culparse por la cobardía de ese despreciable ser simplemente me disparo.

-"No tienes derecho a hablar así de el"-Finalmente una reacción de la Salvadora.¿ Ella está enojada? No es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con su enojo.

-"Todo el derecho tengo. ¿O ya se te olvido que fue él quien me ato a esa camilla para que los estúpidos minions de Pan pudieran torturarme?"

-"Yo sé lo que es estar en el lado obscuro, y soy la prueba viviente de que, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio, obtienes tu redención. Pero el no está dispuesto a hacer ningún sacrificio por otros. Eres demasiado para él. Mierda ; eres demasiado para mí. Mereces algo mejor. ¿Que no lo ves? ERES LA SALVADORA, MIERDA. YA DESPIERTA CARAJO¡"- Genial; ahora le estoy gritando.

Estoy tan enojada que no me di cuenta que las lágrimas que tanto había intentado contener ya están nublando mi vista, hasta que lo único que veo es una Emma borrosa parada frente a mí en mi mausoleo. Con la boca y los brazos abiertos. Uhg como desearía que esos brazos me abrazaran.

Limpio mis lágrimas con mis manos.

-"Se que te sientes engañada, pero ya no puedes seguir ocultándote detrás del hecho de que tus propios padres te mandaron lejos; o detrás de todos esos hogares substitutos. Eso es una cagada, lo sé. Pero no tuviste opción con respecto a eso. Sin embargo fue por voluntad propia que te casaste con Hook. Consciente de lo que era, ES. Porque no ha cambiado nada, el simplemente se baña más seguido. Lo que lo hace menos sucio, no menos basura."

-"Se que estas herida. Pero no puedes decir que nadie te ama. Por lo menos no a mi"-La última parte fue a penas un susurro, pero sé que escucho cuando miro en sus ojos; hay dolor en ellos. Pero por primera vez desde que renuncie a ser la Reina Malvada voy a ser egoísta y me voy a poner a mi primero.

Esta no era la forma en que quería decirle lo que siento, de hecho no tenía intención de decirle nunca nada. Pero ahora me he abierto a la única persona que puede romperme y ella no tiene palabras para decirme.

Tan fuera de mí estoy que ya no puedo leer lo que me dicen sus ojos. Cierro los míos tomado una bocanada de aire y trato de evitar que las lágrimas sigan cayendo. Y como si nada ella desapareció.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar las lágrimas, así como tampoco puedo evitar que mi cuerpo caiga al frio piso, ni que mi corazón se hunda cuando la realidad me golpea; mi secreto ya no es secreto y que de nuevo me abandonaron.

Con resignación me doy cuenta de que no importa lo enojada que este con ella, la amo de cualquier manera.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: esta historia ya está terminada; aunque no se cuanto demore en publicarla completa.

No tengo beta así que todos los errores son míos.

CAP 2

Me reporto enferma al día siguiente en la Alcaldía y hoy tuve la tentación de hacerlo nuevamente, pero si hay algo en lo que me destaco es en pararme firme en mis dos pies cuando me estoy desmoronando por dentro. Aun soy la Alcaldesa de este pueblo y podría llegar a distraerme en el trabajo.

Han pasado 4 días desde mi honesta confrontación y aun no tengo noticias de Emma.

Henry esta con ella porque nuestro hijo pensó que "No es bueno para alguien con el corazón roto estar sola". Si el supiera que sus dos madres tienen el corazón roto n sabría qué hacer. Además no puedo contarle sobre mi pesar porque no se que le puede producir el hecho de saber que su madre adoptiva está enamorada de su madre biológica. Así que he decidido pasar la mayor parte de mis días en la oficina, solo para intentar escapar de los pensamientos que me llevan hacia ella.

No me ha resultado como esperaba. Fue en esta misma oficina donde ella me trajo el almuerzo. Cuando encontró el dibujo de Robin, o la pág. 23. En este cuarto él encontró su final.

Robin. Me sentí cuidada con él, pero no enamorada, mi corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona. Aunque realmente pensé que el sería mi segunda oportunidad. Pero ni siquiera él, que supuestamente era mi alma gemela pudo hacerme olvidar a Emma.

Ella me hizo una promesa que jamás iba a poder cumplir. Fue en esta misma oficina, a través de esa puerta que ella me dijo esas palabras;

-"Mi trabajo no termina hasta que traiga todos los finales felices, incluyendo el tuyo"-

-"Bueno Salvadora; parece que tu trabajo no tendrá fin."- Me digo a mi misma.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Por supuesto que estaba condenada. Yo fui la Reina Malvada. He hecho tantas cosas terribles y quizás aun estoy pagando el precio por ellas. Pero ni siquiera yo he sido tan cruel como lo ha sido mi destino; enamorarme de la hija de mi enemiga. Eso es ironía.

La primera vez que me di cuenta que Emma iba a tener un impacto en mi vida fue cuando desmembró mi árbol. Tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa cara de satisfacción que no me importaba si era de una cachetada o de un beso. Pero desestime ese pensamiento como la primera vez que alguien me hacia frente en 28 años. Le hubiera agradecido por hacerme sentir algo después de tanto tiempo, pero me aferre a un sentimiento más familiar: la ira.

Después de eso solo pensé que era una simple atracción física. Pero luego ella se convirtió en la Obscura para salvarme. Ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran aun más profundos.

Ese acto me lleno de esperanza. Esperanza de que quizás ella sintiera algo por mí también.

Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí, ni siquiera yo. Yo he puesto mi venganza y mi odio primero. Inclusive hasta priorice la ilusión de un final feliz con Robin antes de lo que yo sentía en mi corazón.

Me fui dando cuenta de que no me importaba como me viera el mundo, siempre y cuando Henry y Emma me llamaran Regina y no Malvada, y en algún momento de algún modo empecé a prestarle más atención a ella. Cosas triviales al principio, pero que cargaban un peso detrás. Como esa endemoniada chaqueta roja que usaba. Me di cuenta que era su armadura; algo así como la forma en la que yo me vestía en el Bosque Encantado. Se suponía que mantuviera a la gente a distancia. La única manera para que nadie pudiera lastimarte. Así note que ella ya no la usaba tan seguido cuando estaba conmigo, fue lo que me llevo a empezar a usar colores más vivos. Ambas estábamos renunciando a nuestras armaduras, tratando de acercarnos a las personas. Que grave error.

Aun puedo oír la voz de mi madre diciendo "El amor es debilidad". Pero nunca me sentí más poderosa que cuando hacemos magia juntas.

Me tendría que haber dado cuenta. Lo tendría que haber visto venir. La ira en mis entrañas cuando beso a Hook. Esos fueron simples celos.

Cuando apareció Robin yo estaba resiliente a dejar que pasara algo. Pero Emma estaba con ese insípido pirata. Así que tome mi chance con él. Un hombre de bosque con el corazón roto que encajaba con el mío. Con un hijo pequeño que criar.

Yo extrañaba inmensamente a Henry y Roland de cierta forma me lo recordaba. Podría decirse que no me enamore de Robin. Pero si estuve enamorada de la ilusión de tener una familia con ellos. Y pensé que quizás si Snow encontró su verdadero amor en un pastor, yo podría hacer lo mismo con un noble ladrón lo cual me pareció buena idea, aunque sentía que faltaba algo. Pero pensé que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por la maldición. Una hubiera creído que el corazón de mi padre sería suficiente.

Otra cosa que me hizo elegir conformarme con Robin fue darme cuenta de que en este reino, a diferencia del Bosque Encantado, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no siempre son aceptadas, sin importar si es verdadero amor. Así que opte por ocultar esa parte de mí.

Aunque no dudo que Snow y David tengan conocimiento.

-"Un momento. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- No es como si necesitara su aprobación. Es decir; Emma ni siquiera está interesada en mí. Así que ¿Qué importa?

-"¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo que me preocupa ahora?"- Debo dejar de pensar así.

Necesito un trago, pero deberé esperar a llegar a casa y son recién las 3 pm. Dos horas más y por primera vez en las semana me iré a casa a las 5 en punto solo por un trago. Un muy necesario trago, y quizás no solo uno, quizás dos o tres. Los que hagan falta para poder dormir sin imágenes de dorados cabellos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

No hay cantidad de alcohol en el mundo que justifique esta resaca. Especialmente si dicho alcohol solamente aumento mis pensamientos y sueños sobre ella.

Maldición tendré que cambiar mi marca de whiskey.

Afortunadamente hoy es viernes, así que me preparo un café y me tomo dos pastillas con la esperanza de que alivie mi jaqueca antes de llegar al trabajo.

Como es el final de la semana todo el mundo querrá salir temprano para reunirse con familia y amigos.

Para mi será regresar a una casa vacía, donde beberé hasta quedarme dormida, sin importarme despertar temprano un sábado.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la Alcaldía.

Es como si estuviera en piloto automático. Cuando llego a mi oficina me pongo la máscara. Le doy los buenos días a mi secretaria, pero mi fachada se derrumba al momento de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Cada día se hace más difícil y doloroso no poder verla. Ella ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje de texto. Yo no iniciare la comunicación. Necesita tiempo y espacio para poner su corazón y su cabeza en orden.

Yo no fui una buena amiga al confesarle mis sentimientos.

Ohh, este es un sentimiento que conozco muy bien; culpa.

Nunca he sido capaz de lidiar con este sentimiento. Siempre derivó en ira, pero ahora solo me trae tormento. El saber que la lastime de alguna forma hace que quiera llorar hasta tener los ojos secos.

Sorprendentemente entre el trabajo y la culpa ya son las 4 pm.

-"Erin ¿quedan más reuniones para hoy?"-Le pregunto a mi secretaria a través del teléfono.

-"No Sra. Alcaldesa, es todo por hoy."-

-"Entonces recoge tus cosas y ve a casa Erin."-Le digo ansiosa por llegar a casa yo misma.

-"¿Esta Ud. segura? ¿No va a necesitar nada mas?"-Creo escuchar un dejo de preocupación en la voz de mi secretaria. ¿Está preocupada por mi?

-"Si Erin, eso sería todo. Gracias por preguntar. Ya te puedes retirar."- Le digo con estudiada falsa confianza.

-"De acuerdo Sra. Alcaldesa. Ud. tiene mi número. Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme."-

Definitivamente está preocupada. Mierda.

-"No creo que haga falta, pero si hay alguna emergencia te llamare. Que tengas un buen fin de semana."-

-"Igualmente Sra."-Se despide Erin. Es bueno saber que alguien ha notado que no estoy del todo bien, pero me hizo pensar; ¿Cuántas personas lo habrán notado? ¿En qué momento me volví descuidada escondiendo mis sentimientos?

Mientras termino de leer unos documentos y pongo los últimos sellos y firmas respiro profundamente y me coloco una máscara nuevamente, pero una mejor esta vez, la máscara de enojo. Así nadie se atreverá a mirarme a los ojos y no correré el riesgo de se den cuenta de que no estoy enojada; sino con el corazón roto.

Para cuando me bajo de mi auto ya son las 4:40 pm. Quizás aun muy temprano para empezar a beber.

Decido ir al baño en suite y abro el agua para que llene la tina. Un baño caliente parece una buena idea.

Mientras espero me preparo un té y llamo a Henry.

-"Hola mamá .¿Como estas?"- Su voz pone la sombra de una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Bien cariño, un poco cansada"-Se que le prometí no mentirle, pero él ya está preocupado por una de sus madres. No quisiera preocuparlo por la otra.

-"Creo que me daré un baño y me iré a dormir"- Solo una mentira, nada más.

-"¿Tu cómo estas mi amor? Te extraño"-

-"Yo también te extraño mamá. Pero creo que me quedare un tiempo más"-Suena preocupado de que le vaya a discutir.

-"A no ser que me necesites en casa"- Necesito preguntarle, él es el único en quien confió para que me diga la verdad.

Duele solo pensar en ella, pero pregunto de todas formas.

-"¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo esta Emma?"- Duele mucho más de lo que puedo expresar, pero tengo que saber.

-"Es difícil decir. Las cosas están raras. Hace 5 días estaba bien. Pero ahora parece que está perdida en sus pensamientos."

-"El domingo hasta fuimos a Granny`s a almorzar. Después me dejo en lo de los abuelos y me dijo que no se demoraba mucho. Pero yo no la vi llegar. Volvió después de que yo ya estaba dormido."

-"Y ya el lunes estaba así como ida. Inclusive no quiso desayunar"-La tristeza opaca la voz de mi hijo. Desearía poder hacer algo, pero posiblemente hayan sido mis palabras las que la lastimaron. No le brinde mi apoyo. Esa tarde no fui una buena amiga. Y nuevamente tengo que lidiar con la culpa.

-"Cariño ella ha pasado por mucho. Necesita tiempo"- Una lagrima solitaria rueda por sobre mis labios cuando termino la oración.

-"¿Tu cómo estás?"- Cambio el tema antes de colapsar completamente.

-"Yo estoy bien , solo preocupado. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Siempre la tienes."-

Simplemente levanto las cejas cuando lo escucho, él es el único que piensa así de mí. Pero me llena el corazón saber que lo hace.

-"¿Por qué no vienes y hablas con ella?"- Mi hijo me pregunta con esperanza.

-"Incluso los abuelos están preocupados, pero todo lo que podemos hacer es estar a su lado"-

-"Cariño estoy verdaderamente agotada. Quizás en otro momento. Ella los tiene a ti y a sus padres"-No es una mentira; estoy cansada. Solo que no es toda la verdad.

-"Claro. Quizás en otro memento."-Suena tan decepcionado. Me rompe el corazón. O por lo menos lo que queda de él.

-"Probablemente me debería ir despidiendo. Vamos a ver una película. Es lo único que podemos hacer que parece que hacemos juntos."-Hay tanta tristeza en su voz.

-"De acuerdo cariño. Se bueno. Te extraño y te amo."-Esa es mi verdad más preciada.

-"Nos vemos pronto. Mándale saludos a Em…. A todos."-

-"Yo también te extraño y te amo. Me portare bien y le diré a Emma que le mandas saludos.

Adiós mamá."-No llegue a corregirlo antes de que colgara. Solo espero que ella no se enoje con él, o que no se sienta aun mas sumergida en su cabeza.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Al diablo con la hora. Dejo mi té frio en la cocina y voy a mi escritorio a servirme un vaso de whiskey, el cual trago de un solo sorbo. Me sirvo otro y me dirijo a mi baño con el vaso en una mano y la botella en la otra.

El agua esta tan caliente que quema un poco, pero es una sensación bienvenida. Cuando estoy sumergida me doy cuenta que mi vaso vuelve a estar vacio, así que lo dejo a un lado y empiezo a beber directamente de la botella.

Si mi madre pudiera verme ahora le daría un ataque al corazón; o haría que a mí me diese uno.

Una reina con la debilidad del amor en la cara y bebiendo directamente de la botella. Lo que daría por ver su cara.

Pensar en la desaprobación de mi madre me lleva a pensar en Daniel. El se fue, pero no tuvo otra opción, al igual que Robin. Pero Emma. Emma si pudo elegir.

Debo haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy sumergida en una profunda obscuridad. No me molesta, me gusta la obscuridad, me siento segura en ella.

Me parece haber escuchado un ruido. ¿Es eso una sombra? Quizás aun estoy ebria.

Estoy por salir del agua cuando escucho un susurro; "Debilidad…." Pareciera la voz de mi madre. ¿Podrá ser?

-"El amor es debilidad"-Me pongo alerta por qué esa definitivamente es la voz de mi madre.

-"No mereces amor"-Esa es mi voz. Estoy segura ahora; ciertamente me volví loca.

-"Eres un monstro"-¿Emma? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Las voces se van haciendo cada vez más claras, como si se estuvieran acercando. Y yo desnuda y empapada. Trato de conjurarme en ropa seca pero mi magia no funciona. No puedo siquiera encender una bola de fuego.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo temo por mí.

En las voces se puede oír odio y desprecio.

Trato de levantarme pero no me puedo mover y las voces se van acercando cada vez más.

Justo cuando siento que ya me pueden tocar despierto nuevamente rodeada de obscuridad.

No fue más que un sueño. Una pesadilla. Enciendo las luces con mi magia, de repente ya no me sienta tan bien la obscuridad.

Parece que mi héroe ha sido mi celular, porque debo haber despertado por su sonido.

Para cuando lo tomo vuelve a quedar en silencio. Lo desbloqueo y veo que tengo 3 llamadas perdidas; 2 de Erin y una de Snow. ¿Qué diablos querrá ahora?

Le envío un mensaje a Erin diciéndole que estaba ocupada y que espero que tenga un feliz fin de semana pero no me molesto en contestarle a Snow.

Justo cuando dejo el teléfono en la mesa cercana a la tina y alcanzo la bata la maldita cosa vuelve a sonar. Casi caigo en el agua fría del susto. Con una mano sobre mi pecho para asegurarme que mi corazón aun late contesto el celular.

-"¿Qué?!"-En mi susto no me fije quien llamaba. Ojala lo hubiera hecho.

-"¿Es un mal momento?"-Snow pregunta preocupada.

-"Perdón. Mi teléfono m asusto"-Le digo sin darme cuenta.

-"Y yo que pensé que ya nada te asustaba"-Bromea ella.

-"Bueno es que me agarro distraída. Estaba saliendo de la tina donde me quede dormida"-

¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué le cuento?

-"Es bueno saber que aun eres humana"- Se que lo dijo en broma y sin intención, pero eso dolió.

-"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"- Cambio el tema con voz fría mientras me pongo la bata.

-"Cierto. Es que estamos preocupados"-Se que están preocupados. Yo estoy preocupada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-"Emma se pondrá bien, solo necesita tiempo y espa…."-

-"Estamos preocupados por ti también. Es por lo que está pasando Emma, pero no tenemos idea si hay algo malo contigo."-Es tan fácil enojarse con esta mujer.

-"PERDON! No hay nada malo conmigo!"- Le miento.

-"Mira Regina; todos hemos pasado por mucho en poco tiempo, y no creo que sea justo para ti que estés sola con todo esto"-Me dice con ternura.

-"No necesito de tu ayuda Snow"-Le digo con evidente irritación.

-"Solo queremos saber que estas bien. No hemos oído de ti en un tiempo y sé que has estado trabajando hasta tarde."-

-"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Hable con Henry hace unas horas."-Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no gritarle; pero es muy, muy, realmente muy difícil.

-"Lo sé. Yo estaba a su lado. Solo quería asegurarme de que supieras que no estás sola"- Puedo oír la honestidad en su voz. Me calma un poco.

-"Gracias, sé que puedo contar contigo. Lamento lo de recién, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y el celular me asusto"-

-"Parece que hay mucha gente perdida en el mismo lugar."-

-"Emma"- Fue un suspiro. Una palabra que se escapo de mis labios.

-"Si Emma ha estado así últimamente. En fin, solo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar yo estoy aquí."-

-"Gracias"- El infierno se debe haber congelado; Snow White le ofrece a la Reina Malvada su hombro para llorar por su propia hija.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

El reloj marca las 8:30pm, aunque no se para que lo miro si no me importa ya la hora. Tomo mi compañera para la noche y me voy a la cama.

Pongo la botella en la mesa de luz, para no perderla de vista. Ella será mi Salvadora por esta noche; una que no se irá a ningún lado.

No puedo evitar pensar que si estuviéramos en el Bosque Encantado podría liberar mi furia quemando alguna villa al azar o arrancándole el corazón a quien siquiera se atreviera a mirarme a los ojos.

Pero ya no pienso en hacer al mal. No me dará placer ni me traerá alegría. Lo único que me alegraría el día seria Henry, pero él no tiene idea de lo que me pasa.

Mi egoísmo ha disminuido al punto en que prefiero estar sola que exponer a mi hijo a lo que estoy sintiendo. Y puedo darme cuenta de que eso tampoco es lo ideal; es solo otra manera de levantar paredes a mí alrededor. Pero esta noche no tengo la fuerza para cambiarlo. Ahora no.

Ahora pienso en ellos cuando pienso en familia. Es raro saber que en algún punto la quería fuera de mi ciudad. Incluso trate de ponerla bajo una maldición de sueño. Fue algo bueno que las cosas se hayan solucionado de la forma en que lo hicieron. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Henry; con magia o sin ella, hubiera desatado mi furia en cada cosa y sobre cada persona. El infierno seria un paseo por el parque comparado con lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Pero si mi plan hubiera funcionado habría perdido a Emma y con ella mi redención. Nunca hubiera aprendido a amar de nuevo. Ese pensamiento me aterroriza.

Creo que fue en Nunca Jamás cuando empecé a pensar en ellos como mi familia; una muy rara, peculiar y disfuncional familia. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, cuando tuve q romper o alterar la maldición de Pan. Cuando el papiro de la maldición me muestra el precio que tengo que pagar mi reacción fue desvanecerme. Al despertarme le digo a todo el mundo que el precio es mío para pagar. Que debo renunciar a lo que más amo. Afortunadamente nadie presto atención de que lo dije mirando fijamente a los ojos de Emma. Mi amor por Henry es innegable pero estaba hablando también de ella.

Ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos iban más allá de una simple atracción. Por eso le di recuerdos felices. Y luego tuve que ver como las dos personas más importantes de mi vida se alejaban de mí. Sabiendo que ya no me recordarían. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando quise enterrar mi corazón no fue solo porque extrañaba a Henry. Extrañaba a Emma tanto que era dolorosa sentir cada latido sabiendo que ninguno de los dos me recordaba.

Saber que ellos estaban teniendo una vida sin el peligro que conlleva la magia no me hacía sentir mejor. Y culpaba a mi corazón. Por eso quería la maldita cosa enterrada.

Pero, por más que me cueste admitirlo, Snow tenía razón; ese corazón lleno de amor fue lo que me ayudo a sobrevivir ese año. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Y aparece Robin, y busque consuelo en él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo había sido otra cosa que no fuera la Reina Malvada; Alcaldesa o madre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me habían hecho sentir deseada.

Eso me distrajo de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia. Se sentía bien que me adularan, aunque no haya sido de la manera en la que empezamos, y que me acariciaran de forma más intima. Pero no era nada comparado a como ella me hacía sentir cuando hacíamos magia juntas.

Estar sola en el Bosque Encantado me hizo entender que la familia que siempre busque eran ellos.

También note como mi magia cambiaba cuando estaba con ella.

Mi magia vibra diferente cuando estoy cerca suyo. Como si fueran dos imanes.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi magia llegaría a ser ambas; blanca y negra?

Quizás la Reina Malvada tenía razón, quizás no soy suficientemente fuerte para dejar que mi historia siga su curso. Porque cada vez que me acerco a ella siento vibrar mi magia y mi cuerpo. Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para seguir a mi corazón. Razón por la cual yo estaba bloqueada en el Inframundo. No era la idea de que quizás Daniel estuviera ahí, él no tenía ningún asunto pendiente.

Fue el hecho de que acompañe a Emma para que ella recuperara a su pirata, y yo no lo quería de vuelta. Esa culpa fue lo que me bloqueo.

Ahora que lo pienso; cada vez que fuimos a alguna misión yo fui la única lo suficientemente "malvada" para hacer lo que fuera necesario, mi corazón es lo suficientemente obscuro y así sus corazones se mantendrían a salvo. Y fue malditamente difícil redimirme cuando estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio. Y aun así me veían como la villana. Yo me veía como la villana, porque aun después de haber hecho de todo para estar del lado de los héroes, cada vez que algo ocurría, ellos asumían que yo estaba detrás.

Me tuve que defender de ellos, incluso de mi misma; pero nunca me tuve que defender de Emma.

Solo esa vez que Cora se hizo pasar por mi e hizo parecer que había asesinado a Archie, pero incluso Emma me defendió hasta ver con sus propios ojos que yo lo había hecho.

Ella fue la única que no pensó que fui ya quien conjuro la maldición que nos trajo del Bosque Encantado. Y eso se sintió fantástico. Tener alguien además de Henry que creyera en mí.

Me acurruco en mi cama como lo hacía cuando era una niña que se sabía comprometida a un Rey mucho mayor, con la esperanza de poder soñar una realidad feliz y así me quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

-"¿Ella me ama? ¿La Reina Malvada me ama?"- Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he revivido la misma conversación.

Simplemente no tiene sentido y al mismo tiempo tiene toda la lógica. Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

Ni siquiera conozco a la Reina Malvada, solo conozco a Regina; la mujer sin miedo a nada. Que tiene un corazón tan benevolente para con aquellos que tienen la suerte de ser amados por ella. Porque ella instintivamente defenderá a su gente.

Ella ha arriesgado su vida más veces que yo para defender a los que ama. Ella ha arriesgado su vida para protegerme a mí.

Inclusive mato al Zombie Daniel otra vez. Al amor de su vida. La persona cuya muerte la sentencio a ser la Reina Malvada.

Regina la que ha sido jodida una y otra vez, inclusive por mí. Cuando traje a Marian.

Recuerdo su cara esa noche, ella estaba feliz, por fin contenta. Y luego Robin ve a Marian, su esposa, que supuestamente estaba muerta.

Ella ni siquiera estaba enojada porque yo hubiera traído a alguien del pasado, hasta que se dio cuenta quien era.

Hasta yo quería cachetearme. Ella se estaba transformando en una persona diferente y yo puse eso en riesgo. Pero ella no volvió a su antigua persona. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que había salvado a Marian de ella misma.

Ahí me di cuenta de que realmente la había cagado. Cuando volvía a quedar sola por mi culpa, en lugar de lanzarme una bola de fuego a la cara me dijo que ella ya no era esa persona, y yo lo sabía, pero mis defensas estaban tan alertas como las suyas; y dije lo que dije para

defenderme de alguien que no me estaba atacando. Ella simplemente quería salir de ahí y yo la detuve para aliviar mi culpa y termine lastimándola aun más.

Su perdón no conoce límites, porque eventualmente me perdono.

Por Dios perdonó a mi mamá por haber matado a la suya.

Cierto es que ha hecho cosas terribles, pero todos nosotros la hemos herido. Su madre; Snow; los enanos; una hermana que ni sabía que tenía; yo. Inclusive Henry la ha herido.

Ha sobrevivido a una cantidad de dolor que nadie podría haber sobrevivido y lo hizo siendo vista como uno de los malos.

Yo sabía de su dolor pero fue recién en New York cuando ella me hablo desde el corazón y me conto todo lo que sentía; su arrepentimiento, su dolor. Que prefería ese dolor antes que perder a los que amaba; que entendí la intensidad de su sufrimiento.

Cuando se separó de su parte malvada tuvo aun perdón en su corazón para perdonarse a sí misma. Lo que hizo de la Reina Malvada una heroína también.

Perdonó a su hermana por engañar a Robin y tener un bebé con él. Y prometió cuidar de ese bebé si algo le pasaba a Zelena cuando ella se lo pidió.

Perdonó a Hook horas después de que el la pusiera en una camilla para ser torturada simplemente porque lo necesitábamos para salva a Henry.

Tiene un corazón valiente y valioso. No necesita que nadie la salve, ella lo hizo sola. Porque su coraje y determinación provienen de ese corazón. Un corazón que quizás no es el más puro; pero que es más real que cualquier cosa.

Si ella no necesita que la salven; ¿Por qué se enamoraría de la Salvadora?

¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo que ya no tenga?

¿Por qué estoy siquiera considerando esto?

¿Qué sentimientos tengo yo por ella? La amo, eso es seguro, pero ¿estoy enamorada de ella?

Claro que es malditamente atractiva. Y esos botones desprendidos suelen distraer. Y es hermosa cuando se enoja; temible, pero hermosa sin dudas.

No creo que haya una persona en la ciudad que no se sienta atraído hacia ella de una forma u otra. Bueno excepto Henry.

Yo personalmente he sorprendido a Ruby e incluso a mi madre mirándole el trasero.

¿Qué pensaría Snow, mi mamá de todo esto?

Sé que fue de ayuda con Dorothy y Ruby, pero también fue muy persistente en que Hook era mi final feliz. Al punto de sacrificar su oportunidad de despertar a mi padre para que yo pudiera rescatar a Hook de los niños perdidos.

Ese cobarde que pretendía que por ser su esposa dejara atrás mi familia. Yo no soy Milha. Como si él hubiera sido un buen marido.

Desde el momento que nos casamos se acabaron las caricias y las palabras de amor pasaron a ser prácticamente órdenes.

Yo ya había sacrificado mucho de mí para poder estar con él y sus exigencias de que debía ser más femenina, pero esa noche cruzo una línea que no debía cruzar.

-"He estado escuchando el llamado del mar, amor. Debo ir. No sirvo para estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Mi hogar es mi nave y mi familia el océano. Puedes venir conmigo, Swan."-

Me dijo con aliento a alcohol como si estuviera hablando de la lista del supermercado. Y el enojo se apoderó de todo mí ser.

-"¿Ya has tomado tu decisión? Yo no puedo ir, mi familia; la que busque durante toda mi vida; esta aquí. Henry esta aquí, mis padres, Regina"- Declino su invitación con veneno en mi voz.

Me mira y me sonríe irónicamente.

-"¿Regina es tu familia? No seas tonta, amor, ella es la Reina Malvada"- Me dice desestimando todo lo que hemos pasado para poder formar esta familia. Y me disparo.

-"ERA! Y si; es mi familia. Ella crio a Henry para que sea el buen hombre en el que se está convirtiendo. Ella es su madre también."-

-"Podríamos llevar a Henry. Podría ser una aventura familiar."-

-"¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? NO le puedo hacer eso a Regina. Henry es todo lo que tiene y NO se lo voy a quitar"-

-"¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte aquí por ella?"-La mirada en la cara del pirata es la misma que cuando me dijo que yo era una huérfana. Que yo no era nada más que una rubia distracción. Pero esta vez no me voy a quedar callada. Ahora no.

-"Si. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante"- No puedo creer que no lo entienda. El también anhelaba una familia, o por lo menos eso creí.

-"¿Y nosotros no?"-

-"Nosotros siempre hemos tenido a alguien a nuestro lado. Ella solo nos tiene a Henry y a mi"-

-"¿La elijes a ella y no a mi?"-

Esto es estúpido. No puedo creer que me casé con esta persona.

-"¿Sabes qué? Si la elijo a ella. Por primera vez la elijo a ella. Porque no importan las circunstancias por sobre todas las cosas ella velara por Henry. Ahora vete!"-Nunca me creí capaz de sentir tanta furia. Ahora entiendo incluso más por lo que Regina tuvo que pasar. De verdad que quiero lastimarlo.

-"Vete con tu hogar y tu familia. Porque has dejado perfectamente claro qué es lo más importante para ti. Así que vete."-

-"Pero amor…."-

-"Vete YA!"- No vi tristeza o lamento en sus ojos. Vi alivio. Estaba aliviado de ya no estar más estancado conmigo, con nosotros en Storybrook. Y simplemente se fue. Y entendí el error enorme que había cometido al meterlo en nuestras vidas. Ese hombre pensó que era romántico decirme que estaba contento de que yo tuviera el corazón roto, porque significaba que aun funcionaba, y de alguna manera retorcida a mí también me pareció romántico en el momento.

No lo podía creer. El se fue y yo me sentí…. adormecida. No sentía nada. Ni siquiera un poco de lo que sentí cuando Gideon lo alejo de mí. Pero incluso en ese momento él ya estaba decidido a irse, sin despedirse.

¿Y él decía que Rumplestiltskin es un cobarde?

¿Cómo puedo tener alguna reacción por su partida?

Pensé que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Que era porque nos habíamos separados tantas veces y siempre volvíamos.

Pero al día siguiente su barco ya no estaba. El miserable no había perdido ni un segundo. Y yo seguía sin sentir nada.

Así que llevé a mi hijo a almorzar a Granny`s. Eso se sintió bien. Casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había en mí igualmente una inquietud. Así que hice lo que siempre hago cuando no se qué hacer. Fui en busca de Regina a su mausoleo.

Ella seguramente estaba ahí. Ha estado ahí desde que rompimos la maldición del Hada Negra.

Nop incluso antes ahora que lo pienso, ella ha estado distinta. Distante, como si estuviera triste.

-"Hook se ha ido"- No me molesto en saludar. La encuentro con su espalda hacia mí, así que no me vio llegar, pero sabía que era yo.

-"Eso oí"- Me contesta sin siquiera darse vuelta.

-"¿Entonces?¿No me vas a decir nada?"-Finalmente un sentimiento viene a mi; enojo. Solo ella podría hacerme sentir algo después de dos días adormecida.

-"¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es un cobarde?¿Que eres demasiado para él? Creo que ya te lo había mencionada. Tu tomaste tu decisión"- Me contesta aun de espaldas.

-"Pensé sinceramente que él sabría como amarme. Que él me entendía. Que no me iba a dejar como todo el mundo, inclusive mis padres. ¿Qué hice mal?"- Puedo ver como se tensa su espalda. Puedo sentir su enojo. Y puedo escuchar como toma aire profundamente.

-"Nunca he estado tan furiosa con alguien en toda mi vida, y eso incluye a tu madre"-

Cuando gira y puedo ver su rostro, veo en él una mezcla de furia y dolor. ¿Por qué ha estado tan triste últimamente?

-"No tienes idea de todas las veces que lloré hasta quedarme dormida sabiendo que tu nunca me amaras como yo te amo"-

¿Qué? ¿Ella me ama? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo enamorada?

-"¿Cuántas veces te he visto elegir a alguien nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que oírte decir cómo te lastimaron; o como los lastimaste; o incluso como te lastimaste a ti misma? Cuando todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarte y besarte tan fuerte que te demostrara lo importante que eres para mí. ¿Cuántas veces he levantado esperanzas, solo para verlas caer hechas cenizas cuando me decías que habías conocido a alguien?"-

¿De dónde viene todo esto? A mí me abandonaron. ¿Cómo es posible que es a mí a quien le estén gritando?

-"No tienes derecho a decir que nadie sabe como amarte, porque YO SE como, pero elegiste hacerte la ciega"-

¿Cómo crees que no puedo verte Regina?

-"Así que no puedes decir que nadie te ama, porque yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace ya un tiempo, y a pesar de que has roto mi corazón más veces de las que puedo contar, aun lo estoy, y ya he hecho las paces con el hecho de que siempre te amaré."-

-"¿Pero cómo? … estas e-enamorada de ….mi?"- Oh parece que finalmente recordé cómo hablar.

-"¿Eso es todo?¿Es todo lo que tienes para decirme?"-

No sé qué decirle. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado que pasaría cuando vine aquí.

-"Si! Estoy enamorada de ti. Y llámame loca o estúpida, porque te creí cuando dijiste que me ibas a traer mi final feliz. Pero parece que el destino una vez más me dio una cachetada, haciendo que me enamore de la única persona que estoy segura está enamorada de alguien más, alguien que, debo agregar, solo se ama a sí mismo"-

¿Cómo lo sabe? Me deja con la boca abierta

-"Vamos Emma! El hombre no puede ni aplaudir por Dios!"-

Hey eso fue cruel, que sea verdad y hasta gracioso, no lo hace menos cruel. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa. Quizás debería….

-"No tienes derecho a hablar así de él."- Ahora si puedo sentir mi enojo.

-"Todo el derecho tengo"-

Me dice mirándome a los ojos de una forma que me deja nuevamente sin palabras.

-"¿O ya se te olvido que fue él el que me ato a esa camilla para que los estúpidos minions de Pan pudieran torturarme? Yo sé lo que es estad del lado obscuro, y soy la prueba viviente de que, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio, obtienes tu redención. Pero él no está dispuesto a hacer ningún sacrificio por otros"-

¿Cómo puede ser que ella sea tan precisa con sus palabras? ¿Tan transparente fue para ella Hook?

-"Eres demasiado para él. Mierda eres demasiado para mí. Mereces algo mejo. ¿Qué no lo ves? ERES LA SALVADORA MIERDA. YA DESPIERTA CARAJO!"-

Nunca la había escuchado insultar así. No sé qué me sorprende más: el hecho de que ella este enamorada de mi; que haya podido ver tan fácilmente a través de Hook; o que al oírla insultar me resulte más atractiva.

No puedo creer que este llorando. Me rompe el corazón verla llorar.

-"Se que te sientes engañada, pero ya no puedes seguir ocultándote detrás del hecho de que tus propios padres te mandaron lejos, o detrás de todos esos hogares substitutos. Eso es una cagada lo sé, pero o tuviste opción con respecto a eso. Sin embargo fue por voluntad propia que te casaste con Hook, consciente de lo que era, ES. Porque no ha cambiado nada.

Simplemente se baña más seguido, lo que lo hace menos sucio pero no menos basura."

-"Se que estas herida pero no puedes decir que nadie te ama. Por lo menos no a mi"-

Su enojo ha ido menguando junto con el tono de su voz. Sus últimas palabras fueron un simple susurro, pero aun así la escucho.

Sigo sin poder creer esto. Pero no puedo escucharla más. Ella tiene razón en todo, y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar tanta verdad al mismo tiempo. Me tengo que ir. Así como llegue sin decir hola me voy sin decir adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Cuando fui a la Alcaldía al día siguiente ella no estaba, y así de simple mis 15 minutos de valor se me escaparon. Encima mis padres y Henry no se me despegan ni un segundo desde que volví de la Alcaldía. Y no es como si pudiera hablar de ella con ellos.

Ella; que está completamente sola una vez más.

No creo que nadie sepa por lo que está pasando, ni siquiera nuestro hijo.

Parece que fue ayer cuando peleábamos por Henry. ¿Cómo me pude haber equivocado tanto con ella? Ella ha amado a Henry desde que era un bebé. Solo que era muy sobre protectora, al punto de ser maníaca. ¿Pero cómo no serlo? Si su propia madre le arranco el corazón al amor de su vida enfrente de ella.

Nunca nadie se tomo el tiempo de saber qué cosas la llevaron a convertirse en la Reina Malvada. A nadie le importó.

Ella tenía tanto dolor que eligió ser consumida por la venganza antes de que ese dolor la consumiera.

Además era todo lo que conocía.

Nadie le enseño lo que es la piedad, nadie tuvo piedad con ella.

Le enseñaron sobre el miedo y sobre el poder, pero nunca sobre piedad. Ella se convirtió en lo que le hacía falta a la historia, alguien a quien odiar. Y cuando ya todo el mundo la odiaba, ella se olvido de cómo amar.

Llego al punto de odiarse a sí misma, porque, al igual que antes, nadie le dio otra opción. Y siguió odiándose aun después de volver a amar.

Amar a Henry no le ayudo a amarse a sí misma. Eso le costó mucho más dolor.

No quiero pensar en lo que debió sentir al oír a su propio hijo decirle una y otra vez que era malvada. Eso le dolió tanto que estuvo a punto de retornar a los viejos hábitos de la Reina Malvada.

Creo que al maldecirlos a todos a un mundo sin magia, inconscientemente ella estaba renunciando a la magia, y por lo tanto al poder por el cual todos le temían.

Un nuevo comienzo, donde nadie sabía quién era, o recordaran lo que había hecho. Y viene Snow a arruinar este mundo "perfecto" que ella había creado dándole a Henry el Libro de cuentos. Una vez más Regina culpaba a Snow por hacer de su vida un infierno.

Pero para entonces ya tenía a Henry y de repente encontró algo más valioso que la venganza.

El amor que sentía por su hijo. Henry le había recordado lo que era amar. Esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando encontramos el detonador, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

-"Déjame morir como Regina"- Ahí entendí que ella ya no era la Reina Malvada. Ya no quería ser malvada. Quería redimirse, aun si esa redención le costaba su vida.

Claro que quería que me fuera al principio. Ella sabía que en el momento en que yo rompiera la maldición todos recordarían quien era. Lo curioso fue lo fácil que todos olvidaron lo buena que fue gobernando la cuidad.

Ella mantuvo la economía de un pueblo y se aseguro que todos tuvieran un trabajo.

Si hizo cosas horribles como la Reina Malvada, pero como alcaldesa se aseguro de que todos estuvieran seguros y cómodos.

Se hizo cargo durante 28 años de todos ellos, cuando Snow no duró un mes.

¿Me pregunto qué demonios le estarán haciendo compañía en este momento?

-"Emma, ¿vas a bajar?"-Mi mamá me grita desde la cocina.

Recién llego. Quiero estar sola! Bajo de todos modos. Solo tratan de ayudarme.

-"¿Dónde está Henry?"- Pregunto mientras bajo por las escaleras.

-"Esta al teléfono, hablando con Regina."- Oír su nombre hace que me congele por unos segundos. Me encantaría saber como esta.

Han pasado varios días desde que la deje en su mausoleo, pero aun no estoy lista para enfrentarla.

Vuelvo a moverme y me dirijo al sofá. Snow está preparando palomitas. Creo que vamos a ver una película o algo así. Cosas de familia.

Con desgano me siento al lado de mi papá que me mira raro. No me importa. ¿Cómo podemos hacer alguna cosa como familia cuando nos falta un miembro? Y no me refiero a Hook.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de mi padre, desde aquí puedo ver a Henry.

-"¿Lo extrañas?"-Me pregunta mi padre mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

-"No realmente"-Desearía hablar de esto con Regina, pero David tendrá que servir.

-"¿Eso es malo?"-

-"No es malo, no hay sentimientos buenos o malos. Los sentimientos son para sentirlos. Es la forma en que reaccionamos a estos sentimientos la que a veces no es la correcta"- Sus palabras me dejan pensando. Como si no tuviera suficiente para pensar.

-"Mamá manda sus saludos"- Dice Henry sentándose a mi lado.

Snow pone las palomitas en mis piernas y se sienta al lado de David. Levanto mi cabeza y él aprovecha para echar a andar la película.

No me importa esta estúpida película, quiero saber como esta.

A los diez minutos de película me vuelvo a perder pensando que seguramente nuestro hijo no sabe lo que paso entre nosotras. Porque no se lo ve preocupado por ella. No como yo lo estoy.

Ni sé en qué momento empezó la segunda película, ni tampoco me importa.

-"Mamá deberías llamarla"- Digo sin darme cuenta y de repente hay 3 pares de ojos

mirándome.

-"¿A quién tengo que llamar?"- Pregunta sorprendida. Y claro es lo primero que digo sin que nadie me pregunte nada, es la primera vez que inicio yo la conversación.

-"Regina. Ella está sola. Y yo los tengo a Uds."- Digo con la mirada fija en el televisor.

-"Quizás tengas razón. Por lo que se ha estado trabajando de sol a sol toda la semana."-

Excepto el lunes, digo para mí.

-"Pero creo que ella preferiría hablar contigo"-

Seguro. Porque la última vez me fue genial.

-"No"- Es mi respuesta. Y puedo ver de reojo como ella me mira a mí y después a mi papa. Es como si conocieran tan bien que no hacen falta las palabras entre ellos.

Esa intimidad. Yo creí que podría tener eso con Hook, pero con él no podía saber si quiera cuando me mentía.

Con Regina es otra cosa; como si compartiéramos el mismo cerebro.

Como en Nunca Jamás; con solo una mirada yo sabía que debía sujetar a mi madre para que ella pudiera tomar el corazón de ese niño, y sabía que no lo iba a lastimar.

Tantas veces le he dicho que tengo fe en ella, pero ella me ha demostrado que tiene fe en mí.

Cuando rompió el puente; tuvo fe en mi.

Cuando me enseño a encender fuego; sabía que decir para que yo fuera capaz.

Cuando fue a la Tierra de los Deseos estuvo dispuesta a morir por su fe en mí.

Para enfrentar a Gideon ella fue quien me dio el coraje

¿Y yo?

Ella fue la última en enterarse de mi compromiso con Hook, y si Zelena no hubiera visto el anillo no sé si le hubiese dicho en ese momento.

Como si me sintiera avergonzada de contarle.

Cada vez que algo surgía yo corría a contarle, pero no eso, yo sabía que a ella no le caía bien Hook. Sabía lo que ella pensaba de mi relación con él. Y tenía ese raro sentimiento, como una especie de culpa.

-"No contesta"-

Snow me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

-"¿Intentarías otra vez?"- Por favor, por favor intenta otra vez. Estoy muy preocupada pero soy muy cobarde como para hacerlo yo.

-"Por favor. Ella está sola"- Y una vez más mira hacia David, quien asiente con su cabeza.

-"Claro"- dice mientras marca de nuevo. Si supiera que Regina esta Nro. 1 en el marcado rápido.

Hasta yo pude escuchar el grito de Regina.

¿Suena asustada?

-"¿Es un mal momento?"-

Trato de prestar atención a la conversación.

-"Y yo que pensé que ya nada te asustaba"-

No puedes bromear con eso mamá

-"Es bueno saber que aun eres humana"-

¿En serio? No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¿No se da cuenta de que podría lastimarla? La peor idea que jamás haya tenido ha sido pedirle a Snow que llame a Regina, y eso que me case con Hook el pirata.

-"Cierto es que estamos preocupados"-

-"Estamos preocupados por ti también. Es por lo que Emma está pasando…"-No tienes idea y no lo creerías.

-"Pero no tenemos idea si hay algo malo contigo."-

No me lo creo, mi madre es oficialmente la peor persona para hablar con Regina.

No puedo escuchar más. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera y ahora me arrepiento.

-"Me voy a acostar"-Le susurro, ella asiente. Mientras subo las escaleras la escucho decir algo de gente perdida pero ya no le prestó atención. Si hay algún problema grave seguro que me avisaran.

Quisiera acostarme y dormir todo el día. Quizás un trago me ayudaría, pero no creo que me lo permitan. Es mas no creo que haya alcohol en esta casa.

Ojala estuviera en mi casa, hay mucho alcohol ahí.

Aun es temprano, mi teléfono marca las 8:30 pm, y no puedo evitar ver la foto de fondo.

Es la favorita de mi familia; los tres.: Henry en el medio, yo a la izquierda y Regina a la derecha.

Ella insistió que yo fuera a la izquierda, que así tendríamos las dos capturados nuestros mejores ángulos. Y tenía razón; la foto es preciosa y los tres salimos fantásticos.

Ya tendría que estar acostumbrada. Ella siempre tiene razón.

Es tan inteligente que fue la única que encontró como romper la maldición del Hada Negra.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería un beso de amor verdadero entre Belle y Rumplestiltskin?

Solo Regina.

Ellos son mi familia; la Reina Malvada, el Autor y la Salvadora. Una peculiar pero feliz familia.

¿Cómo no lo vi? Fue gracias a ella que empecé a abrirme a otros, me sentí lo suficientemente a salvo para dejar mi armadura.

Incluso cuando mis padres me mintieron ella los defendió, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir segura. Cuando Hook ni se metió.

Cuando les conté sobre mi visión fue sorprendente ver el poco tiempo que les tomo a todos llegar a la conclusión de que era Regina la que estaba debajo de la capucha. Y fue de forma tan instintiva que hasta ella pensó lo mismo.

Incluso después de haber demostrado a todo el mundo que ella ya no era la Reina Malvada. Literalmente se partió en dos y para ellos no hizo diferencia.

Pero para mí; lo que más me asustaba del hecho de que ella no estuviera ahí era que quizás estuviera muerta.

Y como siempre ella tomo la culpa que se le sirvió en bandeja de plata y en lugar de enojarse; como hizo Hook el hipócrita, puso manos a la obra.

Y nuevamente tiene razón; he estado ciega, pero no solo con respecto a sus sentimientos, también a los míos.

Quizás porque nunca antes me sentí atraída a una mujer. No niego la belleza de las mujeres, pero nunca lo consideré una opción.

¡Dios! ¿Soy más cerrada que mis padres?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta que ya compartimos amor verdadero a través de Henry?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta que en New York, a pesar de no tener recuerdos de ella, Henry seguía teniendo el nombre del padre de Regina?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando recobre mis recuerdos los primeros que vienen a mi mente son Henry y Regina? No mis padres, ni siquiera el pirata que estaba frente a mí.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que cuando pienso en familia pienso en ella también?

-"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de la Reina Malvada? Estoy enamorada de Regina"- Y de repente todo tiene sentido.

-"Tengo que arreglar este lio?"-


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

-"¿Qué demonios Regina?"- Le grito a mi hermana a penas abre la puerta.

-"Maldición hermanita apestas a alcohol!"- Nunca la había visto así, tan descuidada con su apariencia. Como si no fuera ella.

-"¿Qué diablos te paso?"- No dejo de estar sorprendida. Creo que no voy a poder cerrar mi boca nunca más.

-"Buenos días a ti también .¿Podrías, por favor decirme en qué te puedo ayudar? Así te digo que no rápido y me dejas tranquila."-

¿Por qué no me extraña este recibimiento?

-"¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a almorzar con mi hermanita? Porque ya ha pasado una semana desde que viste a tu sobrina y yo a mi sobrino. Robin esta extrañando a su tía, y yo también. Un poquito."- Se que ella adora a Robin y ella sabe que yo adoro a Henry. Por más que suene raro hemos aprendido a querernos nosotras también.

-"¿Qué dijiste?¡Almuerzo!"- De verdad recién se despierta.

-"Bueno si. Es casi medio día hermanita"- Si no estuviera preocupada su cara me parecería graciosa.

Entro sin esperar que me invite y pongo en sus brazos a Robin quien está dormida.

-"No le vallas a dar alcohol"-

-"Pero por favor pasa"-

Me dice con sarcasmo.

-"Yo también soy madre. Nunca dejaría que un infante se acercara al alcohol"-

-"Bueno, hoy no tienes mucha apariencia de madre"-

Sé que eso dolió. Pero así somos, amor duro.

-"Así que de repente eres la madre del año. Me tengo que haber perdido la ceremonia de premiación. Mis más sinceras disculpas"-

Esa es la hermana que amo y no soporto.

-"¿Acaso no puedo tomar un descanso?"-

-"¿De qué? ¿De la vida? Porque mi instinto maternal me dice que no has estado descansando. Has estado bebiendo"- Digo mientras entramos a la cocina. Ella detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y con un dedo apuntándole al pecho le digo;

-"Tú debes hablar con alguien"-

-"¿Con quién? ¿Archie? ¡Es un grillo!"- Me dice con desprecio.

-"En realidad; estaba pensando en mi. Una charla de hermanas"- Contesto en tono de burla, pero muy en serio. Vuelvo a girar y me dirijo a la mesa que está en el medio de la cocina, así que ya no las veo.

-"Y no me hagas caras. Mi hija podría aprender."-

-"¿Cómo supiste?"-Puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro al sentarme.

-"Porque; a pesar de lo que creas; te conozco bien. Ahora devuélveme a mi bebé y aliméntanos."- Me da a mi hija y va a abrir la heladera, donde puedo ver y oír que solo hay botellas. Ahora es mi turno de hacer caras.

-"De hecho, creo que se por qué estas asa. ¿O debería decir por quien?"-Cierra con un golpe la puerta y gira su cabeza tan rápido que me sorprende que no se haya roto el cuello. Esta pálida: con una mezcla de enojo y miedo en su rostro.

-"¿Qué? No me asustes. ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sepa que la extrañas? Extrañas a Emma y es entendible. Extrañamos a los que amamos"- Le digo como si no fuera trascendental y revoleando mis ojos.

-"Porque te extrañábamos vinimos a visitarte"-

Me mira y cierra y abre la boca una infinita cantidad de veces.

-"Vamos hermanita, se que la amas desde el día que me gritaste que habías elegido ir al Inframundo por ella. Eso llamo mi atención y empecé a prestarles más atención. No estoy segura de que tú te hubieras dado cuenta entonces de que estabas enamorada."-

-"Ya lo sabía"- Susurra.

-"¿Qué? No te oí bien"- Esta mujer realmente necesita hablar con alguien.

-" Dije que ya sabía que estaba enamorada de ella"- Murmura mirando al suelo mientras se sienta frente a mí en la mesa.

-"¿Entonces por qué estabas con Robin? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?"-No lo entiendo; ella siempre fue tan terca cuando quería algo. ¿Por qué esto fue diferente?

-"Porque ella ya estaba con Hook"-Sigue sin mirarme a la cara. Es molesto.

-"¡Ambas sabemos que esa es una excusa de mierda!"- No me pude contener y le grite.

-"¡Zelena! Robin está aquí."-

-"Ella es muy joven para entender. Además está dormida. No me cambies el tema. Mírame a los ojos y dime que esa es la verdadera razón."-No puedo soportar que se quede mirando a la mesa y no tenga el valor de mirarme a la cara.

-"Estoy esperando"-

-"Ella estaba con Hook y yo estaba con Robin."-

-"¿Y?"-

-"No podía meterme entre ellos. Se suponía que él era su final feliz y Robin mi alama gemela"-

-"¿Solo porque un poco de polvo de hadas; de un Hada lo suficientemente estúpida como para

que la desterraran, y un tonto tatuaje? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?"-

-"No soy tan estúpida"- Por fin está reaccionando, eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino.

-"Lo es. ¿Así que por qué no me dices la razón por la cual fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir con esa tontería?"- Al mencionar la palabra idiota sus ojos se abren como dos platos y ahora si me mira fijamente a la cara.

-"Porque se trata de mi, bruja. No se supone que yo tenga un final feliz. Soy la maldita Reina Malvada"- Grita mientras se levanta de repente y golpea con los dos puños la mesa.

-"Todo el que se atrevió a amarme termino muerto. Esa es mi maldición. La estaba protegiendo."-

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos y de verdad me duele verla así, pero necesita descargarse.

Pongo a Robin en su coche.

Un último empujón.

-"¿A quién estabas protegiendo hermanita? ¿A ella o a ti misma? Quizás la Reina Malvada tenía razón. Quizás solo eres una cobarde"- Espero que eso sirva para que saque todo porque no me quedan más municiones.

-"¡SI! TIENES RAZON. Soy toda una cobarde. ¿Cómo podría arriesgar mi corazón de nuevo?¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo por mi? No fui lo suficientemente fuerte es ese momento, pero eso ya no importa. Ella ya sabe lo que siento"- Y con esas palabras se termino de quebrar. Con la espalda apoyada en la heladera empezó a llorar deslizándose al suelo y llevando sus rodillas al pecho donde escondió su rostro.

Se ve tan pequeña, tan destruida.

Juro que si Emma rompió a mi hermana la mato.

Corro a su lado y el abrazo agradeciendo que mi hija tiene el sueño pesado. Siento como se le tensan los hombros cuando la abrazo, pero luego de unos minutos se relaja, me abraza y empieza a llorar como nunca la había visto.

Nos quedamos así hasta que se queda dormida en mis brazos. Con todo el cuidado que tengo la levanto tratando de no despertarla e intento llevarla hacia el sofá.

¿Cómo se las arregla la gente para hacer esto sin magia. Menos mal que es pequeña. Igual es muy difícil.

Una cosa es cargar a un bebé y otra totalmente diferente es cargar un adulto.

¿Dónde diablos esta el sofá? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande esta casa?

-"Porque es mi casa y así me gusta"-

Murmura en mi hombro. Debo haber dicho las cosas en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-"Además; yo si tengo magia"-

Y como si nada aparece en el sofá, el cual está definitivamente demasiado lejos. Voy hacia ella, la cubro con una manta y empiezo a acariciar su cabello.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que ella ya lo sabe?"- Pregunto en tono suave.

-"El domingo fue a buscarme a mi mausoleo para hablar. Empezó a decir que era culpa de ella que el pirata la abandonara…. y simplemente … se me escapo"-

-"Ya no podías soportarlo"-

-"Se me escapo. No fue mi intención"-

-"¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿Qué te dijo?"- Ahora tengo que saber.

-"Nada. Simplemente se fue y no he escuchado de ella desde entonces"-

-"Ella es una estúpida si no te ama. Y tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco; lo superaras."-

-"No sé. No me siento muy fuerte ahora. Con Daniel y Robin hubo una diferencia; ellos me fueron arrebatados. Pero ella eligió marcharse sin decir una palabra. Ella eligió darme la espalda"-

Vuelve a llorar y después de unos minutos queda profundamente dormida de nuevo.

La Salvadora verdaderamente es una idiota. Cualquiera puede ver que están enamoradas.

Quizás mi hermana no es la única asustada.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Vuelvo a cubrirla con la manta y salgo a buscar algo decente para comer a Granny`s.

Voy hasta allá en mi auto más o menos nuevo.

El humor es raro; como si todos estuvieran tristes. Quizás sea que las dos únicas personas que le dan vida a este lugar están encerradas.

O quizás quien está triste sea yo.

Le mentí a mi hermana. Fue la Reina Malvada quien me confesó los sentimientos de Regina.

Esa era la razón por la cual nunca atacó a Emma; porque ella la amaba también. Por eso cada vez que Emma se entrometía, simplemente la alejaba.

Nunca intentó matarla. Jamás le haría daño a Henry o a Emma. Ella los amaba al igual que Regina. Pero para la Reina Malvada el amor era debilidad.

Ella también me contó de todas las veces que Regina peleó contra lo que sentía.

-"¿Puedes creer que hasta intentó desear que sus sentimientos se desvanecieran? Que desperdicio."-

Me conto la Reina una noche de copas.

-"¿A qué te refieres'"- Pregunte rellenando los vasos.

-"Cuando Henry se deshizo de la magia; antes de su discurso todos tiraron una moneda a la fuente. Ahí ella deseo que Uds. volvieran. Pero cuando nuestro hijo empezó a repartir las monedas para que los demás también pidieran un deseo, ella tiro una moneda más; deseando que sus sentimientos desaparecieran."

-"¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que es eso?"-Me conto la Reina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿Funcionó?"- Le pregunté solo para molestarla.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! No seas ridícula."-

Y su sonrisa ya no estaba.

-"Entonces el amor no es tan débil después de todo"-Solo quería molestarla. Aun sonrió

cuando recuerdo su cara.

-"Oh hermana, tu tampoco lo entiendes. El amor es la magia más poderosa, pero porque crea debilidad en los corazones de los estúpidos que caen en su trampa. Mira en lo que convirtió a nuestra hermana."-

Puedo oler café cuando entro en la mansión. Qué bueno que no la tengo que despertar.

-"Hola hermanita .¿Como dormiste?"- La encuentro en la cocina.

-"La siesta me vino de maravilla. Lo que no estaría disfrutando mucho es la jaqueca que tengo."-

Se da vuelta y nota que tengo la bolsa con el almuerzo en una mano y a Robin en la otra.

-"Déjame ayudarte con eso"-

Extiende los brazos y toma a Robin.

-"Ok. Parece que soy yo la que tiene que ir a buscar el almuerzo y poner la mesa. Que mala anfitriona resultaste. Una creería que siendo reina y alcaldesa tendrías mejores modales."-

-"¿Quién es tu niñera favorita?"-

Pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa.

-"Definitivamente no eres tú"-

-"No estaba hablando contigo; hablaba con Robin. Se despertó."-

Ciertamente es la imagen perfecta de una madre.

-"Eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo"-

-"¿Hacer qué?"-

-"Hablar conmigo Regina. Estoy para ayudarte."-

-"Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho"-

De nuevo se está cerrando y de repente tiene esa postura de realeza.

-"No creo que haya sido suficiente."- Tiene que aceptar mi ayuda. Vacila unos segundos como considerando lo que quiere decir y relaja sus hombros.

-"De acuerdo"-

Dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"¿Viste? No fue tan difícil ¿Cierto?"-

-"No presiones."-

Me mira seriamente cuando me dice eso.

-"Ok, de acuerdo."- Levanto mis manos para que sepa que soy inofensiva.

-"¿Qué tal si almorzamos mientras hablamos? Me muero de hambre"-

Mientras comemos no puedo dejar de mirarla, y empiezo a verla diferente. Esto debe ser tremendamente difícil para ella.

Haber tomado la decisión de volver a estar sola.

Estar sola puede romperte el corazón. Lo sé por experiencia.

-"¿Qué?"-

Ups, me atrapo mirándola y está molesta.

-"No estás comiendo"-

-"Bueno."-

Se lleva un bocado a los labios y hace un show al masticar.

-"Es difícil para mí."-

Dice de repente.

-"No, no lo es. Primero masticas y después tragas."- Se que no se refiere a eso pero no hace mal aliviar un poco la tensión.

-"No seas idiota."-

Se le escapa una sonrisa.

Misión cumplida.

-"Es difícil para mí pedir ayuda. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con las cosas sola."-

-"Esa es la cosa. No tienes que pedirla. Se lo difícil que es. Pero en este caso yo te la ofrezco."-

-"Gracias."-

Me dice tímidamente.

-"Tonterías, no hace falta que des las gracias. Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores. Ahora habla."-

Me mira por lo que dura una eternidad, o por lo menos así parece. Quizás buscando por dónde empezar. Asiente tomando la decisión y empieza a hablar.

-"Cuando me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que creía, tuve que renunciar a ella."-

Dice dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

-"No entiendo."_

-"La maldición de Pan estaba sobre nosotros y para yo poder ser capaz de alterarla tenía que renunciar a lo que más amaba. Y fue tal mi sorpresa que cuando los escritos estuvieron en mis manos me desmaye."-

-"Si, Snow me conto que tuviste que renunciar a Henry."-

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende que haya sido Snow?. En fin; lo que ella no sabe es que no era solo Henry. Debía renunciar a mi familia. Tenía que despedirme de ambos, Henry y Emma. Si Snow hubiera estado más cerca, hubiera escuchado que desperté con el nombre de su hija en mis labios. Fue un susurro, pero alcanzó para darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de esa insufrible mujer."-

Cielos solo pensar en esa mujer le pone otro semblante a mi hermana.

-"Es una idiota. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de todos los sacrificios que has hecho por ella?"-

Las dos son insufribles, mi paciencia se está agotando.

-"Incluso le pedí que me matara."-

Dice con timidez.

-"¿Qué?!"-

-"Cuando descubrimos que cualquier cosa que me pasara a mi le pasaría a la Reina Malvada, le pedí que si era necesario me matara para detenerla. Y cada vez que pude ofrecí mi vida con esa excusa.

-"No lo sabía. ¿Así de insoportable fue?"-

-"Imagínate que estoy enamorada de la hija de mi enemiga, a quien perseguí durante años. Claro que no lo sabías, tú estabas muy ocupada durmiendo con el enemigo."-

-"Eso es asqueroso. Te das cuenta de que ella también es mi hermana."-

-"Es una forma de decir."-

-"Por cierto; tú también eres una idiota."-

-"No te enojes solo fue una broma."-

-"No estoy hablando de eso pervertida. Hablo de ti. Tu tampoco te das cuenta de las cosas que ella ha hecho por ti."-

-"Ella es mi amiga. O por lo menos lo era; ya no estoy tan segura."-

Vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-"Las personas no hacen las cosas que ustedes han hecho solo por amistad."-

-"Bueno también pensamos en Henry, después de todo compartimos un hijo."-

-"No te atrevas a usar a mi sobrino como excusa. La gente de la ciudad sabe lo básico de magia, pero yo conozco tanto o más que tú. He visto como tu magia ha cambiado. Han creado un vínculo a través de su magia. Y no hay forma de que lo niegues."-

-"Es solo porque yo le enseñe a controlar su magia."-

-"Es solo porque yo le enseñe a controlar su magia. Bla bla bla."-Le digo haciendo una parodia de su voz.

-"Ya no puedes seguir negándolo Regina. Tu magia no está unida con la de Rumple. Hasta el color de tu magia ha cambiado."- La miro fijamente desafiándola a que lo niegue.

-"Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. Sé que has visto antes esos colores; o que por lo menos sabes que significan."-

-"No puede ser, probablemente sea porque las dos amamos a Henry."-

-"Te dije que no usaras a mi sobrino. Y sabes que tengo razón. Esos son los colores de la magia más poderosa. Permíteme aclarar mi punto."- Aclaro mi garganta y levanto las manos para poder contar con los dedos.

-"Las dos hicieron magia en un mundo SIN magia , para abrir nada más y nada menos que un portal."

-"Las dos juntas detuvieron el detonador del pueblo."

-"Hicieron un eclipse."

-"Juntas pusieron ese estúpido hechizo de seguridad es un hospital entero."

-"Juntas destruyeron a un monstro de hielo que podía reconstruirse."-

-"Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi magia había cambiado de color. Estaba tan enojada con ella, pero cuando me di cuenta se me escapo una sonrisa."-

-"SHHHH. No interrumpas cuando la hermana mayor está hablando."

-"Juntas derrotaron a un Chernabog."

-"Lograron sacar a Merlín de ese maldito árbol."

-"Rompieron el hechizo de Hades, un dios; en el ascensor Y en la puerta."

."Deshiciste el hechizo sobre Sneezy que ella había conjurado siendo la Obscura."

-"Llegaron al punto de ser tan malditamente coordinadas que pusieron a dormir a Ruby. Hook me conto esa.¿ Me estoy olvidando de algo?"- Se que mencionar a Hook la tiene que haber molestado.

-"¿Sabe que es lo que más me duele?"-

Es triste verla así. Simplemente siento para que continue.

-"No pude ser feliz por ella. Cuando te diste cuenta del anillo y ella nos dijo que Hook le había propuesto matrimonio mi corazón dejo de latir,"-

Se toma un momento como para recobrar fuerzas, llevándose la mano a la boca del estomago continua.

-"Se que dije que estaba realmente feliz por ella, pero era una estúpida mentira. Trataba en mi cabeza de convencerme a mi misma que con el tiempo lo estaría. Pero recordé el maldito hábito que tiene de saber cuando estoy mintiendo y la abracé solo para ocultar mi cara. ¿Sabìas que esa fue la única vez que nos abrazamos solo nosotras?"-

Me dice con una sonrisa tremendamente triste.

-"Es curioso como suceden las cosas. Yo estaba a punto de quebrarme en sus brazos, hasta me había olvidado de la Reina Malvada, más preocupada por no dejar escapar las lagrimas; y fue Snow quien me salvo sin querer. Fue la primera vez que estuve agradecida de Snow y su increíble bocota."-

Termina con esa sonrisa falsa nuevamente, pero esta vez hace que me den escalofríos


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

A pesar de que estoy terriblemente triste, al mismo tiempo siento un alivio en mi pecho. Ya no tener que ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Emma me hace sentir más liviana.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Zelena sería de ayuda?

-"Ahora ya no habrá manera de liberarme de ti?"-Le digo fingiendo molestia, pero no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que aparece en mis labios al abrir la puerta y ver quien está del otro lado.

-"¿Te das cuenta de que esa no es la forma adecuada de recibir a la persona que trae el vino, cierto?"-

Ella también esta sonriendo. Por lo menos hay algo rescatable de todo este sin sentido.

Finalmente Zelena y yo hemos creado el vínculo de hermanas que siempre anhelamos.

-"Y esa es la razón por la cual puedes pasar."- Le digo haciendo un ademan con mi mano para que entre.

-"¿Dónde está Robin?"- Pregunto al no ver a mi sobrina.

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que soy una buena madre? ¿De verdad te parece buena idea traer un bebé a una noche de vino y quesos?"-

La miro fijamente para que continue porque aun no ha contestado mi pregunta.

-"No me mires así. Esta con Abigail. Esa mujer no ha parado de tener hijos y parece que un niño más en su casa no le hace diferencia; prácticamente tiene una guardería."-

Contesta mientras va dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-"Mas aceptable que dejar a mi sobrino con la empalagosa parejita y sus dos retoños."-

Dice mientras hace cara de disgusto. Sé que es una broma, pero hubiera preferido no pensar en Emma.

-"Vas a tener que hacer algo."-

Se dio cuenta de que mi cabeza está pensando en ella.

-"Estoy haciendo; busco el saca corchos."-Le digo girando para mirarla a los ojos tratando de intimidarla.

-"No seas idiota. Tienes dos opciones en mi opinión."-

No funciono la intimidación.

-"¿Y serias tan amable para compartirlas conmigo?"- Le contesto sarcásticamente.

-"Como si pudieras evitarlo."-

Empieza a abrir los paquetes mientras habla.

-"O haces algo para conseguir a la chica."-

Se queda en silencio llamando mi atención. Me mira fijo haciéndome entender que la segunda opción no es una opción en absoluto.

-"O te acostumbras a escuchar su nombre; a cruzarte con ella y a oír a tu hijo hablar de su otra madre sin que te haga daño."-

Para cuando termina de hablar ya ha sacado todo de las bolsas y finalmente le paso el maldito saca corchos. Me sorprende.

-"¿Cuántas botellas trajiste?"-

-"¿Qué? ¿No sabes contar? Una; dos; tres."-

Contesta señalando las botellas mientras las cuenta.

-"Y tu obviamente no conoces el orden de los días de la semana. Mañana es lunes. Yo, a diferencias de otros, tengo que trabajar, alguien tiene que gobernar esta cuidad."-

-"Eres la Alcaldesa de un pueblo en el que, mientras no haya algún peligro mágico, lo peor que pasa es que Pongo se escape o que Leroy se emborrache. Así que deberías ir quitándote esa costumbre de inventar excusas. Mira lo bien que te fue con eso."-

A veces olvido que mi hermana no tiene filtro.

-"¿Has comido algo desde ayer?"-

Pregunta por cortesía porque ya sabe la respuesta.

-"Hermanita. A parte de tu magia, una de tus mejores cualidades son tus curvas. No querrás presentarte ante Emma hecha un saco de huesos"-

-"Creo que ha quedado más que claro que Emma no quiere nada que ver conmigo. Ha pasado una semana y sigo sin saber de ella"- Le cuento mientras emplato la ridícula cantidad y variedad de quesos que ha traído y busco 2 copas.

-"¿Pasamos al comedor?"- Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Naaa. Ya me puse cómoda."-

Contesta mientras efectivamente se pone más cómoda quitándose los zapatos.

-"No puedo evitar pensar qué diría nuestra madre si nos viera ahora."- Le comento.

-"¿Y a quien le importa?"-

A pesar de todo me sorprende su respuesta. Ya no me odia; pero nuestra madre fue la razón por la cual en algún momento lo hizo. Ella lo nota inmediatamente.

-"Sabrás que durante mucho tiempo envidié el hecho de que ella eligiera quedarse contigo y no conmigo. Pero después de este tiempo y de conocerte me di cuenta de que en realidad me alivia que haya hecho eso. Mírate; aun hoy; después de que ella pudiera dejar todo atrás y pasar a mejor vida, a ti se te hace imposible dejar de pensar en su opinión sobre lo que haces o no haces. Al igual que con lo que sientes."-

La honestidad que veo en sus ojos es agobiante.

-"Es cierto. Madre dejo en mi heridas muy profundas."-

-"Pero todo se puede sanar. Míranos a nosotras por ejemplo."-

Contesta como si hubiera sido fácil para nosotras sanar todo lo que sanamos.

-"No es tan fácil y lo sabes."-Digo llevándome la copa a los labios.

-"Lo sé. Pero te he visto superar cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida y nuestra madre pusieron en tu camino. Por eso sé que eres más fuerte de lo que crees."_

Es una sensación a la cual no estoy acostumbrada, por primera vez no confundo este tipo de comentarios con lastima.

-"Una pena que al mismo tiempo seas una gallina con plumas y todo."-

La sorpresa de ese último comentario hace que me ahogué con el vino.

-"Tú no tienes idea de los peligros que he tenido que enfrentar."- Le digo indignada.

-"No me importan los peligros que hallas enfrentado. Si de verdad tuvieras el coraje que dices tener enfrentarías TUS miedos, no los de los demás."-

Me enoja tanto que tenga razón.

-"Y yo que pensé que íbamos a tener una charla que pudiéramos disfrutar."-

-"Habla por ti, yo estoy disfrutando una buena selección de vinos; quesos y temas de conversación."-

-"Entonces si quieres hablar de miedos, hablemos de los tuyos."-Le digo poniéndome a la defensiva. Ella empieza a reírse como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso.

-"Pero si tu estuviste ahí cuando enfrente mi mayor miedo hermanita."-

Dice secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-"Mi mayor miedo era no tener mi magia para poder defendernos a mí y a mi hija e igual renuncié a ella. Aun hoy me molesta, pero ya no me asusta. Me di cuenta de que lo único que necesito es a mí misma."-

-"Quizás ayudo un poco tener el coche cuando enfrentaste al Hada Negra para defenderme"-

Contesto mientras recuerdo a esa bruja volando por encima del auto de Zelena.

-"Así me gusta verte hermanita."-

Me dice con una ternura de la que no la creía capaz.

-"¿Así cómo?"-

-"Con una sonrisa que si sea real. Si que voló esa bruja!".-

Otra vez me ahogo con el vino pero esta vez es por la carcajada.

En algún punto de la noche terminamos en el sofá bajo una manta al calor de la chimenea, quizás un poco más ebrias de lo que creíamos.

Pero esa sensación de que Zelena estaba ahí conmigo, de que había tomado la decisión de levantarme el ánimo y que hizo de esa decisión su meta para el fin de semana me hizo sentir en familia otra vez.

-"¿En qué te quedaste pensando?"-

Me pregunta porque obviamente no le estaba prestando atención.

-"En que no sé como agradecerte."- La miro a los ojos y ella me devuelve la mirada con una ternura que solo una hermana mayor puede tener.

-"Podrías empezar por escuchar lo que digo."-

Contesta mientras deja la copa en la mesa y se levanta. Ya de pie extiende su mano hacia mí.

Quito la manta que había quedado en mis piernas y tomo su mano para levantarme también.

Al momento de levantarme me envuelve en un abrazo tan diferente a todos esos otros abrazos que me hayan dado.

He recibido abrazos de agradecimiento y de pasión. Pero nunca recibí uno como este. Si los he dado; a Henry.

Este abrazo me dice que me puedo tomar mi descanso. Este abrazo me dice que ahora yo también tengo alguien que me cuide.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

¿Por dónde empiezo? Es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza cuando despierto con el grito de mi mamá avisándome que esta es desayuno.

¿Por qué tiene esa costumbre de despertarse taaan temprano? Hoy es domingo. ¿No puede hacer una excepción siquiera los domingos?

Con lo difícil que se me hizo conciliar el sueño. Mi cabeza no paró hasta que pude asimilar mis sentimientos hacia Regina. Y después aun me costó unas horas más darme cuenta de lo ciega que he estado.

El ardor en el estomago que sentí cuando volvimos de New York y me enteré que ella estaba con Robin.

Sentir en el fondo del pecho que no eran el uno para el otro, que ella merece mucho más.

Siendo la Obscura me permití sentir alivio al ver a Robin muriendo. Y aun así cuando ella me lo pidió que lo salvara no me pude negar. Ese beso que le dio cuando él volvió a respirar. Ugh.

Podía sentir el enojo apoderarse de mí. Y trate de controlarlo besando a mi supuesto final feliz, lo que obviamente no funciono. Por eso me tenía que ir, si perdía el control no quería lastimar a nadie. Pero al mirarla justo antes de salir empecé a sentir que la obscuridad me daba un descanso. Solo con una mirada suya.

¡Por Dios! Le di la daga a ella¡ No a mis padres. Ni a Hook. A ella.

La cantidad de veces que sentí celos que hoy reconozco como tales. Como cuando Robin tomo su mano para calmar su frustración en la biblioteca del Autor.

-"¿Cómo mierda no me di cuenta antes?"-

-"Emma ¿falta mucho?"-

Vuelvo a la realidad de que Snow me está llamando a los gritos para que baje a desayunar un domingo a las 8 de la mañana.

-"Ahora bajo¡"- No puedo evitar que mi frustración se note en mi voz. Razón por la cual al abrir la puerta encuentro a mi padre.

-"Buenos días"-

-"Hola Emma"-

Me dice y toma aire.

-"Mira entiendo que estés molesta pero tu madre solo quiere ayudar."-

Me dice con ternura y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

-"Lo sé"- Contesto frustrada.

-"Y lo siento, no dormí bien."-

-"Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites."-

-"Si, lo sé. Pero estoy abrumada."-Continuamos hablando mientras bajamos las escaleras,

donde Henry y Snow ya están sentados esperándonos.

-"Buenos días mi amor."-

Me saluda mi madre.

-"Buenos días, lo siento."- Me mira con un dejo de tristeza pero acepta mis disculpas. Beso la frente de mi hijo y me siento a su lado.

Incomodo no alcanza a describir el ánimo en el desayuno. Aunque no sabría distinguir si es por el grito que le pegue a mi madre o porque ahora tengo conciencia de que estoy enamorada y no precisamente del marido que me abandono.

-"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"-

Pregunta mi mamá cuando el silencio ya es demasiado como para un desayuno en familia.

-"Creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. A despejarme un poco, caminar."- Contesto sin pensar.

-"Genial. ¿A qué hora salimos?"-

Me pregunta Henry.

-"Miren; no quiero que se molesten con lo que les voy a decir, pero quisiera ir sola."- Y una vez más el silencio se apodera de la habitación.

-"No quiero que sientan que no estoy infinitamente agradecida por todos sus cuidados. Pero estoy agobiada. No puedo acomodar ni mi cabeza ni mi corazón..."- Digo esto mirando a David teniendo fe que él me va a entender, y por su cara puedo ver que así es.

-"…Cuando estoy rodeada de tanta gente."-

La cara de mi madre me dice que la lastimé.

-"Gente que me ama y que yo amo. Pero necesito que entiendan que desde niña tuve que aprender a lidiar con las cosas sola; y por el momento no estaría pudiendo acomodarme rodeada de tanto cuidado. Necesito tomar distancia y poder poner las cosas en perspectiva."-

-"Mamá tienes todo mi apoyo. Creo que si es lo que necesitas, entonces es lo que tienes que hacer."-

-"Solo recuerda que estamos a una llamada de distancia."-

Dice mi padre mientras abraza a mi madre.

-"¿Mamá?"- No quiero herirla pero de verdad necesito estar un par de horas sola.

-"Me parece bien cariño. Cuídate."-

Me dice y puedo notar que está molesta.

-"Ok gracias."-

Sé que Snow se siente culpable por lo que dije pero es cierto.

Igualmente decido hacer mi caminata en la tarde.

El almuerzo también estuvo teñido por una tensión incomoda.

Dedique la mañana a ayudar a Henry con sus tareas, en realidad él las hace solo pero yo estuve a su lado.

El niño ha estado tan preocupado por mí que ha descuidado un poco el colegio. Algo de lo cual Regina no se debe enterar jamás.

A eso de las 4pm le digo a mi hijo que si no se pone al día con el colegio me veré obligada a contarle a su madre. Lo que me asegura que el niño estará ocupado con los libros un par de horas.

Tomo mis llaves y antes de salir me dirijo hacia mi madre y la abrazo con la intención de pedirle disculpas. Pero ella me gana.

-"Perdón Emma."-

Me dice mientras me abraza con más fuerza todavía.

-"No mamá yo te pido que me perdones."- Le digo con sinceridad.

-"Cariño sé que puedo ser pesada a veces. Pero estoy tan preocupada por tu corazón y no sé cómo ayudarte."-

-"Ya me has ayudado mucho mamá. Perdón si no he demostrado lo agradecida que estoy, pero de verdad se los se los agradezco."-

-"¿Sabes que te amamos cierto?"-

-"Claro que si, tanto como yo los amo."- Le aseguro.

-"Pero hay situaciones en las que necesito estar sola. Necesito poder gritar y llorar sin que nadie me consuele; para poder sacarme de alguna forma este peso. Esta angustia. Y no puedo cuando se que si lo hago cerca de alguno de Uds. solo los preocupare mas."-

-"Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo más de lo que imaginas."-

Me dice con una sonrisa y me vuelve a abrazar.

-"Ve."-

-"¿Entonces está todo bien?"-

-"Todo bien. Haz lo que necesites hacer y recuerda lo que dijo tu padre; estamos a un llamado de distancia."-

Salgo de mi casa sonriendo por primera vez desde el domingo pasado. Con esa sonrisa pegada en la cara me subo a mi auto.

Por fin pude arreglar algo. Finalmente le pude decir a mi familia lo que siento sin miedo que me rechacen o me hagan sentí un bicho raro.

Y una vez más Regina tenía razón. Ya no soy una huérfana. Ellos no son una familia que me puede devolver si no convino con los muebles del living.

Ellos me aman por lo que soy y he sido yo quien ha tenido miedo de ser frente a ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

Bueno la sobre dosis de aire fresco solo ayudó a confirmar lo que anoche terminé por descubrir y aceptar; estoy enamorada de Regina y que he sido una idiota al no darme cuenta antes.

Aun no tango ganas de volver a casa. Así que me dirijo a Granny`s a tomar una cerveza.

El camino a la cafetería se siente raro. Quizás porque cuando no hay una amenaza mágica este pueblo es malditamente pacifico. O quizás soy yo; y los recuerdos que este lugar me trae de ella.

Me siento en la barra y de repente me acuerdo cuando convencí a Regina de cambiar el té por alcohol.

-"¿Qué te sirvo?"-

Granny me sorprende con su pregunta.

-"¿Ha? Si, ummm… una cerveza?"-Le digo tartamudeando.

-"¿Me estas preguntando o me estas pidiendo? Porque si me estas preguntando, a mi me parece que necesitas algo más fuerte."-

Me dice sonriendo.

-"¿No es muy temprano para algo mas fuerte?"- Le pregunto.

-"En mi experiencia no importa la hora para un buen trago, y menos si es lo que necesitas."-

-"Si, pero;¿Qué pensara la gente? La Salvadora tomando un domingo por la tarde."- Le digo sin entender por qué estaría yo compartiendo mis inquietudes con la viuda Lucas.

-"Te lo digo de nuevo; no importa lo que digan los demás. Solo lo que tú quieras y necesitas."-

Me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-"Pero si te deja más tranquila; por lo general los domingos son aburridos por la poca gente que viene. Especialmente a esta hora."

-"Así que te pregunto de nuevo;¿qué te sirvo?"- Me dice sonriendo.

-"Vodka será entonces."- Por fin alguien que entiende la necesidad de un trago.

-"En camino."- Me asegura.

Cuando le pido el segundo se acerca con otro vaso y la botella. Sirve los dos y se queda frente a mí.

-"No es que quiera ser metida Emma, pero ¿estás bien?"-

-"No lo sé."- Diablos hasta yo me sorprendo, pero de verdad necesito hablar con alguien.

-"¿Alguna vez te ha pasado sentir que todo está como supuestamente tiene que estar, digamos normal, pero tienes esa rara sensación de que no es lo que tiene que ser?"- Le pregunto, ya que quiere hablar, hablemos.

-"Solo una vez."-Contesta con seguridad.

-"Durante 28 años."-

-"Cierto; la maldición."- Regina.

-"¿Y cómo fue?"-

-"Diferente. Es raro distinguir qué está mal cuando todo es como se supone que sea. Pero creo que tanto Ruby como yo sentíamos que algo no estaba bien. Quizás era nuestro lobo hablándonos. Pero era una sensación poco placentera."-

Termina sirviendo otra ronda para las dos.

-"¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te has sentido así?-

-"Cuando me casé."- Otra vez no me puedo contener con mi respuesta.

-"Oh, querida. De nuevo quizás sea mi naturaleza animal. Pero yo podía ver que esa felicidad no era tuya. En mi opinión ese pirata te hizo un favor al alejarse de ti."-

-"Pero era mi final feliz¡"- Le digo testaruda.

-"No si esa felicidad no era tuya. Quizás era el final feliz que todos querían que tuvieras. Pero eso no lo hace tuyo."-

Nunca hubiera creído que Granny tuviera tanta sabiduría a pesar de ser tan dura.

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?"-

-"Eso no lo sé con certeza. Igual no te ha ido bien escuchando a los demás. ¿O me equivoco?"-

Me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-"Pero si puedo decirte 2 cosas."-

Continua mientras termina su trago.

-"Lo que sea que hagas a partir de este momento debe ser para y por ti. Tienes que buscar tu felicidad a tu manera."-

Me dice mirándome por sobre sus anteojos.

-"¿Y la otra?"-Pregunto ansiosa.

-"La otra es que si llegas a tomar un vaso mas tendrás que rentarme una habitación porque no hay forma de que te deje manejar ebria."-

Me sonríe de nuevo.

-"Cierto. Lo bueno es que el alcohol solo me ha calmado. Pero no me ha embriagado como para no poder manejar."-

-"Claro; la compañía no tuvo nada que ver."Bromea.

-"La compañía me ha dado claridad."- Le digo sinceramente.

Le pago y me levanto. Tomo mis llaves de la barra y me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y Granny me llama desde la entrada a la cocina.

-"Emma."-Me dice con ternura.

-"Regina es una persona diferente, con mucho valor, pero al mismo tiempo con muchos demonios. La han…. la hemos herido demasiado. Por favor; cuídala."-

Y mientras yo me quedo con la boca tan abierta como la puerta ella desaparece en la cocina.


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

La alarma suena pero yo ya estoy despierta. No he dormido mucho anoche tampoco pero ya no me siento tan desorientada como ayer.

Empiezo a vestirme para ir a la estación y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Granny.

Tiene razón, mi felicidad es mía y soy yo quien tiene que tomas las decisiones para hacerla realidad.

Si solo supiera de donde sacar el valor para hablar con Regina.

Bajo y encuentro a mis padres preparando el desayuno.

Son tan tiernos. Se nota que se conocen y se aman.

Donde uno tiene una grieta el otro la cubre. Hasta tienen una coreografía armada entre ellos cuando están juntos. Hagan lo que hagan se complementan.

Mientras Snow hierve el agua David saca el pan para las tostadas. Cuando el agua esta lista mientras Snow prepara las tostadas David le pasa el té (para ellos) y el café (para mí) que están en estante superior, donde a Snow se le complica llegar. Mientras que es mi madre la que sabe las cantidades exactas para preparar el desayuno de cada uno. Ella toma la leche para Henry, mi papá le pasa el cereal.

Son una maquina bien aceitada.

Eso quiero; saber que puedo contar con alguien aun en las cosas más mundanas.

Conocer al alguien al punto de saber cómo toma el café y que me sorprenda con una cena que haya querido sin tener que decírselo.

Y ahora no puedo imaginar eso sin ella.

Por lo menos ya sé como toma su café; negro a primera hora en la mañana. Y su segunda taza con un poco de azúcar.

Y debe haber sido Henry quien le conto como me gusta el chocolate porque ella hace el mejor chocolate con canela que haya probado.

-"Buenos días."- Les digo mientras ocupo mi lugar en la mesa.

-"Buenos días cariño."-

-"Hola Emma."-

-"¿Dónde está Henry?"- Pregunto al no verlo.

-"Fue a comprar esos bizcochos que tanto te gustan. Quiso tenerlos listos antes de que bajaras."-Contesta David.

-"Genial. Muero de hambre."- Se detienen de repente y me miran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_"¿Qué tengo en la cara?"- Pregunto asustada. Con toda la magia en este pueblo no me extrañaría ya otra cabeza.

-"Nada."-Dice mi madre.

-"Es solo que hacía tiempo que no escuchábamos a la Emma que siempre está muriendo de hambre."-Termina con una sonrisa.

-"Al parecer la caminata te hizo bien. Asustaste muchos pájaros en el bosque?"-Dice mi papá.

-"Mas de lo que imaginan." Siento la puerta abrirse.

-"Buenos días. Perdón la demora; la panadería estaba llena."-Dice Henry quitándose el abrigo.

-"Toma ma. Para ti."-Me pasa el paquete que abro con rapidez y entusiasmo.

-"Bueno abuelos; parece que mamá ha vuelto con nosotros."-

Sip. Definitivamente estoy de vuelta.

-"Ma, si estás de acuerdo me gustaría que nos juntáramos en Granny`s cuando salga del colegio."-Dice Henry mientras va comiendo su desayuno.

-"Y cuál sería la ocacion?"-

-"Solo un par de ideas que quisiera consultar con mis madres."-

Me ahogo con el café y todo el mundo me mira.

-"¿Regina también?"-

-"Si. Porque ella es mi madre también."-Me dice poniendo una cara que seguramente aprendió de su madre.

-"Yo… ummm… estoy … atrasada con el trabajo. Mucho …papeleo, papeles para llenar."-

Trato de mentir mirando directamente a mi padre para que no se atreva a intervenir.

No confió en mí como para ver a Regina frente a Henry. El niño es muy inteligente y no me quiero arriesgar a que el niño note algo. Cosa que definitivamente pasara si nos juntamos los tres.

-"Pero no me parece mala idea que te juntes con Regina. Hace tiempo que Uds. no pasan tiempo juntos."- Le digo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Si hace tiempo que no la veo."-Contesta un poco desanimado.

-"Pero igual quisiera hablar con las dos al mismo tiempo. No quiero que crean que tengo una mamá preferida."-Bromea tratando de convencerme.

-"Mi amor; por qué no se juntan Uds. hoy y organizan una cena para el miércoles? Así nos cuentas lo que tienes ganas."- Le digo tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

-"De acuerdo."-Me dice un poco más interesado.

-"Pero igualmente si te desocupas estas más que invitada."-Continúa mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Juro que a veces pareciera que fue Regina quien lo tuvo en su vientre.

El camino con mi padre a la estación fue sospechosamente silencioso.

-"¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué le negaste a tu hijo una reunión con sus dos madres?"-Me pregunta David al momento que llegamos.

-"Ummm… gracias por ayudarme con eso."- Le digo. Sabía que esa pregunta iba a aparecer en algún momento.

-"Es que han pasado un par de cosas entre Regina y yo. Y no estoy lista para enfrentarla ahora. Menos si Henry quiere contarnos algo que parece importante, porque lo que él tenga para decir definitivamente quedaría en segundo lugar."- No tiene sentido seguir ocultando la verdad.

-"¿Tanto así?"-Se sienta frente a mí y me pregunta.

_"Si. Tanto así."- Le contesto sin bajar la mirada.

-"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"-Pregunta preocupado.

-"No entenderías."- Honestamente no creo que lo haga.

-"Pruébame."-Me dice con determinación.

¿Y por qué no?

-"¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que viste a mamá?"-

-"Ummm… la primera vez que vi a tu madre me dije a mi mismo; esta mujer me va a traer problemas."-Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo hubiera jurado que mis padres eran la prueba viviente de que el amor a primera vista existe.

-"¿Cómo? ¿No te latió fuerte el corazón? ¿No te hirvió la sangre?"- Le pregunto sorprendida.

-"Claro que sentí todo eso; la mujer me acababa de robar el anillo de mi madre. Con el que me iba a casar. Estaba furioso con tu madre."-Contesta con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Imagínate que ella me dejo esta cicatriz."-Recuerda llevándose la mano al mentón.

-"¿Y cuando supiste que ella era la indicada?"- Pregunto desconcertada.

Claro que se la historia pero nunca había tenido la perspectiva de mi padre.

-"Cuando me salvo en el puente."-Contesta con una sonrisa aun más grande.

-"Esa mujer exasperante dio lo más importante para ella solo para salvarme."-

-"¿Lo más preciado para mamá?"- Pregunto y empiezo a recordar la historia. Mamá salvo a papá con el polvo.

-"El polvo¡"- Me contesto sorprendida aun mas.

-"¿Lo más preciado para mamá en ese momento era la venganza contra Regina?"-Saco mis conclusiones y le pregunto a mi padre.

-"Te sorprendería lo parecidas que son tu madre y Regina."-

-"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Regina y contigo?"-

Yo sé que mi padre no es muy brillante que digamos, pero creo que es bastante obvia la relación. Así que le doy unos segundos más y prácticamente puedo ver cuando las fichas le van cayendo en el tablero.

-"Emma¡ ¿Estás segura?"- Tiene los ojos enormes y está más blanco que de costumbre.

-"No creas que no ha sido una sorpresa para mí también."- Le contesto un poco a la defensiva.

Ahora solo queda esperar los gritos y el rechazo.

-"¿Desde cuándo?"-

Lo bueno es que por lo menos no está gritando.

-"Creo que desde hace años,. No podría darte una fecha exacta. Pero no me di cuenta hasta hace unos días."- Sigo esperando lo peor.

-"¿Qué paso entre Uds.?"-Sigue con interés pero con calma.

-"Fui a verla unos días después de que Hook se fuera."- Hago una pausa.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué paso?"-

Me decido a terminar con el secreto que me mantiene despierta por las noches.

-"Tuvimos una especie de discusión. En realidad ella estaba furiosa."- Le cuento.

-"¿Por lo del pirata?"-

-"No del todo. Ella me dijo…que … que esta"-

David se inclina hacia adelante. No me había dado cuenta de que el tono de mi voz había bajado casi hasta ser un susurro.

-"…enamorada de mi."- Termino casi en un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-"¡Finalmente!"-

-"¿Qué?!"- ¿Oí mal? Cuando levanto la mirada le veo en la cara una sonrisa que solo se compara a la que tenía cuando Neal nació. La sorpresa me lleva a ponerme de pie pero demasiado rápido y me mareo. Apoyo mis manos en el escritorio para no caerme.

-"Dije; finalmente."-

Mi boca se abre y se cierra como si fuera un pescado.

Me falta el aire y me empiezo a sentir más mareada que hace unos minutos.

David actúa rápidamente y evita que me parta la cabeza contra el escritorio sentándome

nuevamente.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"-Me dice hincándose a mi lado. Mi boca aun no se cierra.

-"Agua."- Es lo único que puedo decir.

-"En camino."-David deja la habitación y en cuanto lo pierdo de vista tengo la necesidad de salir corriendo; y ahora entiendo por qué. Mi reflejo de huir es un residuo de mi infancia de mierda.

Es dejar antes de que me dejen. Evitar el rechazo.

Pero esta es mi familia ahora, y me aman por lo que soy y por lo que no soy. Así que me aferro con las dos manos a la silla para evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione de memoria.

-"Aquí tienes."-Dice papá cuando vuelve a la habitación. Deja el vaso de agua delante de mí y vuelve a sentarse del otro lado del escritorio.

Me mira como con miedo de decirme algo.

-"Creí que no te iba a encontrar cuando volviera con el agua."-Me dice sinceramente.

-"¿Cómo… que? Casi me voy corriendo."- Y yo que creí que mi padre no era inteligente. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Vuelvo a bajar la cabeza.

-"Emma."-Me dice y levanto la vista. La ternura en su mirada me llena de seguridad.

-"Amor; se que la gente cree que soy un tonto."-

Intento interrumpirlo pero levanta una mano y lo dejo continuar.

-"Se que es así. Y la verdad es que no me molesta, porque la gente tiende a hacer de cuenta que no estoy en la habitación. Y eso es una ventaja cuando tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu hija enamorándose y a la otra persona tanto o más enamorada.."-

Termina tomándome de la mano.

-"Pero; ¿ por qué no dijiste nada?¿Por qué me dejaste casarme con Hook?"- Le digo sin poder evitar el enojo en mi voz.

-"¿Hubiera servido de algo?¿Que me hubieras dicho?"-

Ahora que lo menciona, la verdad que si alguien me hubiera dicho un tiempo atrás algo así, probablemente le hubiera dicho que estaban locos y jamás habría tomado en serio nada de lo que dijeran de ahí en más.

-"Soy tu padre y siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Pero yo entiendo que mi bebe es Neal, no tu. Tú necesitas cometer tus errores. Y no creas ni por un segundo que fue fácil."-

Ahora sostiene mi mano entre las suyas.

-"El amor con el que se miran una a la otra cuando creen que nadie las ve es difícil de ignorar. Además tenemos el viaje al pasado en el Bosque Encantado."-

Lo dejo continuar, quiero saber a dónde va con todo esto. Para mí no hay relación.

-"¿Sabìas que ese anillo, el que Snow me robo, está encantado? ¿Qué llevara a quien lo tenga

en sus manos delante de su amor verdadero?"-

-"Si lo sabía. Yo estaba con Hook."- Le digo confundida, no entiendo que tiene que ver.

-"¿Hacia quien te llevo? ¿A quién tuviste en frente? ¿Delante de ti? El encantamiento es muy especifico."-

-"Regina."- Escapa de mis labios en un suspiro.

-"Exacto. A eso me refiero. Para todos, incluso para Hook en ese momento ella era la Reina Malvada, pero para ti era Regina. Tú pudiste ver más allá del odio y el deseo de venganza que la carcomían. Tú viste el dolor y la pena que ella sentía.

-"Pero eso para mí es natural. Soy la Salvadora."- Le digo buscando aun excusas.

-"¿Cómo te sentiste cuando conociste a Rumple?"-

La capacidad de mi padre de traer temas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando me sorprende.

-"Me desagrado desde que pronuncio mi nombre."- Contesto solo para saber a dónde quiere llegar.

-"¿Y ahora? Que sabes que puede amar, que conoces su historia. ¿Ahora que sabes que es el abuelo de tu hijo?"-

-"Ahora supongo que lo soporto, pero sigo prefiriendo su ausencia."-Le digo honestamente.

-"¿Ves? Aun siendo la Salvadora no puedes terminar de perdonar a Rumple. Y él no tal ha hecho nada."-

-"¿Cómo que no?"- Contesto enojada.

-"Engaño a Regina para que conjurara la maldición."-

-"Y fue Regina quien nos condeno a 28 años separados. No Rumple."-

-"Pero…pero… Ugh."- Es frustrante pero tiene razón.

-"Entonces. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Pregunta con verdadero interés.

-"Papá hay mucho en juego. Lo primero es Henry. ¿Qué tal si no funciona?¿en dónde queda él?"-

-"Esa es la excusa más baja que puedes usar. ¿Qué tal que si funciona?¿qué tal que le pueden dar a Henry una familia?"-

-"Eso es aun peor. ¿Qué dirá mamá? ¿El pueblo?."-

-"Al diablo con lo que el pueblo piense. Y no te preocupes por tu madre; yo me encargo."

-"Entonces Emma: pregunto de nuevo;¿Qué vas a hacer?"-

-"¿Voy a conseguir a la chica?"-Pregunto sin certeza alguna.

-"Si me estas preguntando aun no estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia ella."-Me dice tranquilamente.

-"Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida."- Hablo con firmeza.

-"¿Entonces?"-

Vuelve a preguntar.

-"Voy a ir a Granny`s con Henry y Regina y voy a conseguir a la chica."- Le digo con toda la actitud Charming.

-"NOOO!"-

Me dice llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-"Ya le dijiste a tu hijo que disfrutara la tarde con Regina. Déjalos. El miércoles, sin embargo, tienes una cena que deberás hacer memorable. Y así tendrás más tiempo para planear algo especial y romántico."-

-" OK,ok, no te enojes."-Le digo con mis manos levantadas y felicidad.

Acabo de tener la conversación más importante de mi vida con mi padre. Ahora soy yo la que se siente medio tonta.

El confort y seguridad que me llenan el pecho ocupan el lugar donde estaba enterrada mi angustia.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se me pega a la cara.

-"Ahora."-Me dice mi padre.

-"Lo menos que puedes hacer por tu padre es pagar el almuerzo."-


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

El teléfono de mi oficina no ha dejado de sonar. Desde confirmar citas con proveedores del estado, hasta números equivocados que en lugar de llamar a la farmacia llaman a la Alcaldía preguntando sobre cremas para urticaria. ¿Quién diablos es tan incapaz como para cometer ese error?

Este pueblo se pone cada día más exasperadamente torpe y después de anoche con mi hermana, la verdad que no tengo paciencia para la torpeza de este pueblo.

Pobre Erin. En días como hoy es muy preciado su trabajo y de verdad la extrañé. Espero que se recupere de la gripe rápido. Me hace falta.

Empiezo a escuchar una ridícula canción a lo lejos. Me suena familiar. ¿De dónde viene?

-"¡Henry!- Es el ringtone de mi hijo. Busco frenéticamente en el escritorio; tanto papeles. Debajo de alguno debe estar.

La canción se detiene y de reojo veo una luz en el sofá.

Maldito teléfono debe haberse caído de mi bolsillo cuando estuve hablando con el gerente de la papelera. Ugh.

Cuando voy a tomarlo vuelvo a escuchar la misma canción.

Una canción odiosa que Emma eligió solo para molestarme, pero que quedo como el sonido distintivo de mi hijo, porque si hay alguien quien detesta esa canción más que yo es mi Henry.

-"Hola corazón."- Contesto con una sonrisa. Gracias a mi hermana ya no me cuesta tanto sonreír.

-"Hola mamá. Me imagino que estas ocupada."-

-"Henry; para ti siempre tengo unos minutos."-

-"¿Y qué tal una hora?"- Pregunta tímidamente.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué una llamada con mi hijo debería durar tanto?"- Pregunto preocupada.

-"No mamá. Estaba esperando que me regalaras una hora esta tarde. Te extraño."-

Me sorprende que de pronto quiera verme pero no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi hijo.

-"¿En Granny`s?"- Pregunto. No quisiera tener que ir a la casa de Snow. Emma está ahí.

-"Si, es justo en lo que estaba pensando. Aunque mi idea era que nos juntáramos los 3."-

Dice desanimado.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Por favor que no diga Emma.

-"Emma."- Duele, pero Zelena tiene razón; debo acostumbrarme a escuchar a mi hijo nombrar a su madre.

-"Ella no puede ir. Yo quería que fuera una reunión familiar."-

Me dice decepcionado. Pero al parecer no soy la única que piensa en nosotros 3 como una familia.

-"Hijo si no puede hoy, seguramente no faltará una oportunidad en el futuro."- Le digo tratando de darle consuelo, quizás buscando un poco de consuelo para mí también. El hecho de que Emma este ocupada no tiene nada que ver con la última conversación que tuvimos. Para nada.

Arreglamos con Henry que pasaba por el al colegio así pasábamos unos minutos más juntos. Además quisiera saber cómo va con sus estudios.

Los profesores de Henry me reciben con miedo en sus ojos, pero ya estoy acostumbrada y lo encuentro conveniente. Así nadie se meterá con mi hijo.

Me cuentan que ha estado un poco distraído últimamente, pero no se ha atrasado en ninguna de sus asignaturas. Lo que indica que a pesar de todo por lo que Emma está pasando, aun se ocupo de nuestro hijo.

El abrazo que me dio Henry cuando nos encontramos termino de unir mis pedazos recordándome que aun tengo amor en mi vida.

Ya sentados en Granny`s le pregunto;

-"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué te tienen tan callado?"-

-"No te voy a mentir mamá, tengo algo para decirte; pero también quiero que Emma escuche. Solo son unas ideas que necesito compartirles."-

Me dice para tranquilizarme, pero no me deja menos intrigada.

-"Si es una inquietud tan importante quizás deberías exponerla lo más pronto posible."-

-"Buen intento mamá, pero no voy a caer en esa."-

Me sonríe y yo le correspondo.

-"Ok. No puedes culparme por intentar."-

-"Jamás lo haría."-

Granny en persona nos trae nuestra comida ya que hoy es el día libre de Ruby ya otra moza siempre confunde los pedidos.

Claro está que ella no quiere tener ningún problema conmigo. Creo que vio en mi cara que hoy no cuento con mucha paciencia.

-"¿Cómo estas Regina?"-Me pregunta con interés genuino.

-"He tenido mejores días. Pero mi hijo siempre me pone feliz."- No sé que tiene esta mujer, pero desde que se levanto la maldición no tengo el corazón para mentirle.

-"El teléfono no ha parado de sonar en la Alcaldía y lo peor de todo es que mi secretaria está enferma y atendí a una mujer que creía que estaba hablando con la farmacia. ¿Qué puedo saber yo de cremas para la urticaria?"- Henry sonríe y yo también. Ahora me resulta gracioso. Me llama la atención la carcajada que suelta Granny.

-"Lo siento Regina. La nueva moza realmente es despistada. Ayer fue a dar un paseo por el bosque y unos gritos la asustaron. Cuando salió corriendo termino de cara en hiedra venenosa."-

Sonríe pidiendo disculpas.

-"Cuando le pase los números de emergencias debe haberlos confundidos."-

-"¿Por qué estaría el numero de la Alcaldía de algún modo cerca del de la farmacia?"- Le pregunto porque no entiendo la razón por las cual los números no estarían en orden alfabético.

-"No confió en los teléfonos, así que tengo un papel laminado con los contactos de emergencias. Y cuando tienes mi edad ordenas los números por necesidad no por orden alfabético."-

Me contesta como si hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos.

-"Bueno, por lo menos esa explicación me reconforta. Pensé que este pueblo estaba lleno de idiotas, resulta que es solo una."-Le digo bromeando y ella sonríe.

-"Ok, avísame si necesitas algo mas."-

Me dice con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

-"No sé a ti, pero a mí me pareció rara la forma en que te miró."-Dice mi hijo mientras le da un

bocado a su hamburguesa.

-"Para nada amor."- Le digo no muy convencida.

-"¿Cómo va el colegio?"- Pregunto comenzando a comer mi ensalada.

-"Conociéndote como te conozco obtuviste esa info de los profesores mamá."-Me dice demostrando al mismo tiempo que no tiene nada que esconde ni es un idiota.

-"Muy bien entonces. ¿Ya has decidido a que Universidad quieres ir?"-Pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-"Aun no."-Contesta desinteresado.

-"¡Henry!"- Exclamo.

-"No dejes pasar mucho tiempo. Es una decisión muy importante."-

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo he pensado."-Contesta y le doy unos minutos para que continue, cosa que no hace.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué has pensado? ¿Qué carrera quieres seguir?"- Pregunto ya inquisitiva.

-"Mamá"-Me dice exasperado.

-"Henry, no es algo que puedes tomar a la ligera."-

-"Lo sé."-

-"Aplicar lleva tiempo; dinero. Hay visitas para hacer…"-Le hablo sin darme cuenta de que el también tiene algo para decir pero yo no lo estoy dejando.

Por Dios tiene que entender que estamos hablando de la Universidad. De su futuro.

-"NO VOY A IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD EL PROXIMO AÑO¡"-

La cafetería entera se queda en silencio.

Mis ojos y boca no podrían físicamente estar más abiertos.

Todos los ojos de la cafetería estaban igual de abiertos y dirigidos hacia nuestra mesa.

-"Henry, cariño."-Comienzo a hablar cuando encuentro mi voz después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. La expresión en el rostro de mi hijo me hace saber que no es su intención hacerme enojar.

-"Corazón creo que no escuche bien."- Continuo.

-"Escuchaste perfectamente bien. Al igual que toda la cafetería."-Me dice bajando la cabeza.

-"Pero, es la Universidad de lo que estamos hablando."- No entiendo porque desestimaría una oportunidad como esta.

-"Madre".-Comienza; y ese título pone distancia entre nosotros. Porque así me dirigía yo hacia Cora. Sé que él lo hace por respeto.

-"Entiendo que para ti sea una oportunidad impostergable, pero la Universidad seguirá ahí dentro de un año."-

-"¿Quieres tomarte un año de descanso?"-Le pregunto intentando entender.

-¿O dos?"-Me dice con timidez haciendo una cara que me recuerda a su madre.

-"Mira mamá;¿sabías que hay varias versiones de ti?¿varias versiones de la abuela? Pero solo hay una versión de mí. Bueno también de Emma. Todo gracias a que tu eres la única Reina Malvada que venció su obsesión con Snow White."

-"Emma está buscando su historia, y yo quisiera hacer lo mismo."-Me dice decidido.

-"Quiero saber por qué hay un solo yo. Quiero escribir mi historia."-

Tiene todo el sentido del mundo lo que dice, pero al mismo tiempo me asusta, es mi hijo.

-"¿A dónde quieres buscar tu historia?"- Pregunto porque sabemos que no sería en este pueblo.

Me doy cuenta de que la gente continua mirándonos con curiosidad. No hace falta mucho esfuerzo para dirigirles una mirada tan fría que hace que vuelvan a sus conversaciones y dejen tranquila la nuestra.

-"Aun no lo sé. De esto quería hablar con Uds. mamá no quiero que creas que tengo intenciones de desobedecerte, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy avisando. El año que viene ya voy a tener 18"-

Me dice con determinación.

-"No me das opción Henry."- Le digo con tristeza.

-"Porque, nuevamente mamá, no te estoy pidiendo permiso; te estoy comunicando una decisión ya tomada. Por eso quería esperar a que estuviéramos los tres en familia."-

-"No creo que tu mamá tenga nada en contra de tu decisión."- Le comento sabiendo que Emma es una de las personas más espontaneas que conozco.

-"En realidad; tenia mas fe que fueras tú la que estuviera de mi lado."- Me dice terminando la hamburguesa. Claramente es hijo de Emma; estos dos podrían comer durante un terremoto.

-"No entiendo."-

-"Mamá, tu eres la razón por la cual Emma y yo somos únicos. A pesar de que tu historia fue escrita por un montón de personas diferentes, personas que quisieron manipularte, incluso a veces por aquellos que te amamos. Pero al final elegiste tu historia. Yo quisiera seguir tu ejemplo.

-"¿Estas implicando que Emma no eligió su historia? ¿De qué hablas?"- Emma es tan espontanea que la hace idiota a veces.

-"No."-Me dice moviendo su cabeza.

-"Ella si eligió su historia, pero creo que se dejo llevar mucho por el final feliz de cuento de Hadas. Mira como le fue."-

Bueno esa es otra forma de verlo.

-"Cuando tu tomaste las riendas de tu vida ya no dejaste que nadie se metiera en tus decisiones."-Me dice con orgullo.

-"Desde el momento en que me dijiste que no sabias como amar y me dejaste ir con el abuelo. Desde ahí te hiciste cargo de todo lo bueno y lo malo que has hecho. Terminaste transformando a la villana más temida de todos los tiempos en la heroína que eres hoy. Y yo quiero ser como tú."- Termina sonriendo porque sabe que me ha ganado.

-"Ciertamente tienes un don con las palabras."-Le digo sonriendo.

-"Solo estoy diciendo la verdad mamá."-

Nos ponemos de pie y tomo su mano. Me doy cuenta de que mi pequeño ya es más alto que yo. Me abraza fuertemente.

Me doy cuenta de que significa este abrazo, es lo que sin saber estaba necesitando. Este abrazo hace que todo haya valido la pena. Me dice que por primera vez soy un ejemplo a seguir. Un abrazo que me identifica como la heroína de mi hijo. Eso es invaluable.

La mezcla de angustia por su partida y orgullo por lo que acaba de decir me abruma, pero voy a optar por el mejor de los sentimientos y mis lágrimas confirman que hoy, con Henry en mis brazos, estoy orgullosa de mí.

-"Ahora solo falta convencer a Emma."-

Me dice mientras volvemos a sentarnos. Pero su rostro muestra preocupación.

-"No creo que vaya a ser tan difícil."-

-"No tienes idea de lo parecidas que son."-Me dice sonriendo.

-"¿A caso crees que después de no tenerme durante tantos años me va a dejar ir así de fácil? Menos ahora que Hook se fue."-

-"Te pido, corazón que no me nombres a ese pirata, porque me estoy conteniendo con cada fibra de mi ser a salir en su búsqueda y arreglar un par de cuentas."- Le digo con sinceridad, el enojo es evidente en mi rostro.

-"¿Ves? Toda una heroína. Un caballero de blanca armadura."- Me dice bromeando.

-"No, mi cielo. El negro sigue siendo mi color."-

La comida continuó con ese ánimo hasta que ya fue hora de despedirnos Claro que lo llevo a casa de Snow. Hubiera querido que volviera conmigo, pero ahora entiendo mas su necesidad de quedarse con Emma.

-"¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?"-Me pregunta cuando detengo el auto.

-"No lo sé, es algo tarde. Emma debe estar descansando."-

Hemos quedado en cenar los tres el miércoles en mi casa. No veo necesidad de adelantar ese encuentro tan incomodo.

-"Ella no volverá hasta dentro de una hora, hora y media. Está en la estación."-Me dice desabrochándose el cinturón.

Así que la Sheriff volvió al trabajo y nadie se molesto en comunicárselo a la Alcaldesa.

Igualmente entiendo que no me hayan avisado. La entiendo.

-"¿Solo un café?"-Me dice poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito que sabe que me pueden. Igual lo que me convence es poder pasar unos minutos más con él.

-"Ok, un café. Pero si tus abuelos se ponen pesados me voy."-Le advierto en broma.

Subimos mientras seguimos hablando de todo y nada. Henry abre la puerta y ahí están Snow y David disfrutando de un té.

-"Buenas noches."-Dice Henry dándome paso.

-"Hola Henry. Regina! Hola. Que sorpresa."- Exclama Snow.

-"Si yo también estoy sorprendida. ¿Dónde está Neal?"-Pregunto al no verlo.

-"Hola Regina. Nosotros estamos bien."-Me dice sarcásticamente David. ¿Desde cuándo este hombre conoce el sarcasmo?

-"Eso lo puedo ver. Lo que no veo es al bebé. Por favor no me digan que también lo metieron en un closet. ¿Dónde está?"-Les digo bromeando, si solo pudiera sacar a su otra hija del closet sería fantástico.

-"Esta dormido, por favor no lo despiertes. Le están saliendo los últimos dientes y cuesta mucho, mucho calmarlo."-

Me dice Snow con extremo cansancio en el rostro. Como si supiera que estamos hablando de él, el pequeño Neal pone el grito en el cielo.

-"¡Dios¡"-Dice Snow levantándose.

-"Deja que yo me encargo."- Le ofrezco y sin esperar que conteste me dirijo hacia el niño y lo tomo en brazos. Hago que en mi mano aparezca un mordisco que el niño toma como si de él dependiera su vida y se calma.

-"Eso es trampa."-Dice Snow mientras ve como hago dormir a su hijo.

-"Ella uso magia."-Continua con un puchero digno de la criatura que tengo en brazos.

-"No seas idiota; solo hice aparecer el mordisco. Lo calma porque esta frio y con manzanilla."- Le digo con todo la frustración que puedo tener sosteniendo una criatura en mis brazos.

A veces olvido que a pesar de que este es su segundo bebé es la primera vez que pasan por todo esto.

-"¿Quieres tomar algo?"-Pregunta David cuando duermo de nuevo a Neal y lo dejo en la cuna.

-"Un café, por favor."- Le digo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y el no baja la mirada como solía hacerlo, no solo eso. Me mira con una chispa en sus ojos. Como si supiera un secreto. Como un niño que tiene escondido un chocolate.

Pero quizás estoy más cansada de lo que creí.

-"Ya te lo preparo. ¿Con 2 de azúcar cierto?"-

¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa tonta en la cara?

-"Si, si fueras tan amable por favor."-

-"Regina no hace falta tanta formalidad. Después de todo somos familia. ¿Cómo has estado?"-

No es solo mi cara la que muestra sorpresa, la familiaridad con la que David se dirige hacia mí también sorprende a Henry y a Snow.

No le presto mucha atención. Les cuento que he estado trabajando mucho y les pido disculpas por no haber venido antes.

La charla continua amena y eventualmente tomo coraje para preguntar por Emma.

-"Ella está mucho mejor."-Se apresura David a contestar.

Cuando termino mi café; que a diferencia de Snow; David si sabe cómo preparar, me levanto y comienzo a despedirme. No quiero arriesgarme a estar aquí cuando Emma vuelva.

-"Te acompaño a tu auto."-Dice Charming.

-"No es necesario."- Me está poniendo incomoda esta situación.

-"Insisto."-Me dice poniéndose el abrigo.

Bajamos las escaleras en incomodo silencio. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este hombre?

-"Gracias David, pero realmente no era necesario. Buenas noches."- Le digo abriendo la puerta de mi coche.

-"Regina…"-Me detiene. Lo miro incitándolo a continuar.

-"Solo quiero que sepas que de verdad te considero parte de la familia. Y como tal puedes contar con nosotros."-Me dice con seguridad

-"Lo sé. Uds. también pueden contar conmigo. Avísenme si necesitan ayuda con Neal y sus dientecitos."-No soporto más. Me subo a mi coche y manejo hasta mi casa.

Lo único bueno de esta extraña situación son David es que por lo menos por una noche. Mi cabeza estará ocupada en otra cosa.

No siento la soledad de mi casa enorme y vacía. Ni mis pensamientos divagan hacia Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

Subo nuevamente al departamento y hay esta Snow.

-"Me tienen preocupada."-Dice mi esposa. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no comparto lo que se con ella.

-"¿Quiénes?"-

Pregunta Henry. Lo feliz que sería mi nieto si sus madres tuvieran el valor de aceptar lo que sienten una por la otra.

Todo dependerá de lo que pase el miércoles por la noche.

-"Emma y Regina."-

No puedo evitar sonreír. Si mi mujer supiera que existe la posibilidad de que esos dos nombres queden unidos en el futuro.

-"Y ahora también me preocupas tu."-Me dice no entendiendo mi sonrisa.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado hoy que has estado tan intimo con Regina?"-

_"Nada. Simplemente creo que ya es tiempo de que empecemos a tratarla como parte de la familia a la que ya pertenece."-Le digo poniéndome serio.

-"Es parte de la familia. Lo quiera o no es mi madrastra Y la madre de mi nieto."-

Yo más que nadie sabe qué tipos de recuerdos le trae llamar a Regina su madrastra.

-"Lo sé. Pero siempre ha habido cierta distancia. Distancia que ella no se atreve a eliminar, pero simplemente porque creo que no sabe cómo."-Le digo sentándome frente a ella. Henry se sienta a mi lado.

-"Si sabré yo lo distante que puede ser mi mamá."-Dice el pequeño adolescente.

-"Puede ser. Quizás tengas razón David. Quizás seamos nosotros los que tengamos que hacer el intento de acercarnos a ella."-Me dice pensativa. Sé que es difícil para ella, pero Regina ha probado una y otra vez no ser la misma persona.

-"Igual me tienen preocupada. Emma parece haber tenido una mejora. Pero de verdad no sabemos qué le pasa a Regina. Esa mujer ha trabajado sin descanso y no la hemos visto desde hace varios días."-

-"Creí que habías ido a la Alcaldía hace una semana."- Le pregunto.

-"Si fui. Quería preguntarse si sabia donde Emma había ido, fue al día siguiente de que Emma no volviera hasta que todos estuvimos dormidos. Igualmente ella no estaba. Erin, su secretaria me dijo que ella no se sentía bien. También me dijo que Emma ya la había ido a buscar.

Henry mira a su abuela y pareciera que también va atando los cabos.

-"¿A caso se habrán encontrado?"-Pregunta Henry.

-"Ma parecía estar bien cuando me dejó aquí con ustedes, y al día siguiente era otra persona. Y para que mamá no haya ido a trabajar tiene que haber pasado algo muy grave."-Dice mi nieto.

-"¿Habrán discutido?"-Se queda pensando Snow.

-"Naaa, las discusiones entre ellas son tan comunes como el sol en el día. Tiene que haber sido otra cosa. Eso en caso de que se hayan visto y haya sido la misma cosa lo que las afecto a las dos."-Dice Henry desviándose un poco del tema. No quiero que se dispersen. Estos dos tienen una gran imaginación, juntos podrían llegar a cualquier conclusión.

-"Emma me contó que fue a ver a Regina al mausoleo, para hablar con ella."-Comento tratando de que no se dispersen. No es como si Emma me hubiera pedido que guardara el secreto, y tampoco estoy contando mucho.

-"Entonces algo paso entre ellas."-Dice Snow acercándose nuevamente al camino correcto.

-"O entre ellas."- Corrige mi nieto, más cerca aun.

-"No puede haber sido algo malo. Últimamente las dos se han llevado muy bien."-Snow afirma.

-"Casi no se han visto."-Dice Henry

-"¿Cómo que no se han visto?"-Pregunta Snow confundida.

-"Si se han visto, quise decir que no han hablado mucho desde que mamá llamo a parte a ma antes de que enfrentara a Gideon. Después pasaron tantas cosas que ni cuenta nos dimos que no se hablaban."-Continúa mi nieto.

-"Cierto. No lo había notado. Con todo lo del casamiento tampoco preste mucha atención."-Dice mi esposa. Es muy gracioso verlos actuar de esta forma. Es casi como si yo no estuviera en la habitación.

-"Y después la maldición del Hada Negra."-

-"Mamá ya estaba rara para entonces."-Recuerda Henry.

-"¿Cómo que rara?"-Pregunto y los dos me miran como si hubiera aparecido por arte de magia. Igualmente se recuperan rápido.

-"Si rara. Triste. Hacía mucho que no la veía así. Creo que desde que perdió a Robin."-Continua.

-"O desde que Hook volvió de la muerte."- Comento entre dientes.

-"No me nombres a ese pirata bueno para nada. Porque de verdad me estoy conteniendo de irlo a buscar y aclararle un par de cosas."-Dice Snow y a Henry se le escapa una risa.

-"¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso jovencito?"-Le pregunta su abuela indignada.

-"Mamá dijo casi exactamente lo mismo esta tarde en Granny`s."-Snow sonríe.

-"Aunque me cueste admitirlo sabemos que somos muy parecidas Regina y yo."-

-"Tienes razón abuela. Las 2 son reinas del mismo reino; las 2 harían lo que fuera por sus hijos y las 2 defenderían a Emma si el patético pirata quisiera volver."-Afirma Henry con una sonrisa.

-"Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que así seria; y me atrevo a decir que las dos harían un tremendo equipo."- Continúo la idea de mi nieto.

De repente todos se quedan callados; y literalmente puedo ver como cada uno por su lado se dan cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

La puerta se abre y entra Emma a la casa.

-"Henry ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. A la cama."-

Dice Emma.

-"Fue nuestra culpa. Perdimos la noción del tiempo charlando."- Le digo sonriendo.

-"¿Y de qué charlaban?"-Pregunta sin mucho interés mientras se quita el abrigo y se sirve una taza de café.

-"Tu madre tiene razón Henry. Ya es tarde, deberías acostarte."-

Neal empieza a llorar de nuevo en su cuna. Henry se despide y se va a acostar.

-"Yo lo atiendo."-Dice Snow encontrando un escape.

-"¿Papá? ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?"-Pregunta ahora si interesada e intrigada.

-¿No abras dicho nada cierto?"-Me dice en voz baja.

-"Yo no les he dicho nada."- Y es cierto. Ellos sacaron sus conclusiones. Veo a Emma mirar su taza de café y la cafetera extrañada.

-"¿Qué sucede corazón?"-Pregunto

-"Uds. no toman café. Por lo general cuando llego tengo que preparar, pero hoy había preparado."-

Mientras habla yo me voy acercando a mi habitación. Para cuando termina ya estoy en ella.

-"Ah, sí. Regina paso y te dejo saludos. Hasta mañana amor."- Aun con la puerta de la habitación cerrada puedo oír a mi hija ahogarse con el café.

Me acuesto y espero que venga mi mujer, porque sé que ahora que se ha dado cuenta va a querer seguir con la charla.

Quince minutos después Snow se mete bajo las sabanas y yo me hago el dormido.

-"¿David?"-Me dice despacio tocando mi hombro.

-"David tengo que decirte algo"-Insiste así que giro para mostrarle que estoy despierto.

-"¿Qué sucede amor?"-

-"¿Crees que pasa algo entre Emma y Regina?"-

-"¿No hablamos recién sobre eso?"- Le pregunto. Necesito saber si estoy en lo cierto y se ha dado cuenta. Ella tiene que sacar sus conclusiones.

Conozco a Snow; si alguien se lo dijera no le daría importancia y diría que es una idea loca. Ahora si es a ella a quien se le ocurre la idea loca es otra cosa.

_"David despierta y mírame cuando te digo que creo que pasa algo ENTRE Emma y Regina."-

Me dice más firme y sin tanta dulzura.

-"Shhh. Vas a despertar a Neal!"- Y me doy cuenta de que estoy en problemas. La cara de Snow me lo confirma.

-"Tu Sabìas."-

Me acuchilla el pecho con el dedo mientras intento apoyarme en el respaldo de la cama.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"-Se nota el enojo en su voz.

-"Todas las mujeres de esta familia son iguales."- Digo sin darme cuenta.

-"Disculpa¡ ¿Eso qué significa?"-

Cada vez meto más la pata.

-"La verdad amor es que no entiendo como no te diste cuenta sola antes."-Comienzo.

-¿No has visto como se miran una a la otra?"- Señalo.

-"Pelean como si estuvieran casadas."-

-"Emma le dio la daga a Regina sin dudarlo ni por un momento. Regina se expuso a sentir nuevamente el dolor de la muerte de Daniel con la esperanza de liberar a Merlín para poder ayudar a Emma. La cuidó en Camelot haciéndose pasar por la Salvadora."-

Y voy notando como mi esposa se da cuenta de la cantidad de sacrificios que han hecho una por la otra. Y sus ojos se van haciendo más y más grandes.

-"Claro que discuten. Comparten un hijo, y es por el amor a ese hijo que han hecho los sacrificios que han hecho."-

Me dice buscando excusas para lo innegable.

-"Si así lo quieres ver, pues bien. Pero cuando Regina le da recuerdos felices a Emma para que escaparan de la maldición de Pan, no lo tenía que hacer."-Le digo.

-"¿Notaste que cuando Henry abrazó a Regina para despedirse Emma no podía sacarles los ojos de encima?"-

-"Por supuesto que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Su hijo se estaba despidiendo de su madre."-

Me dice mi mujer aun negando lo que ya sabe.

-"Cariño Emma también se estaba despidiendo de todos nosotros; de sus padres; del papá de Henry y de Hook. Y sin embargo ella no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos dos. Como tratando de grabar la imagen en su cerebro. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Emma solo tendría ojos para mi familia."-

-"¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien deshacer exitosamente un hechizo de algún Obscuro?"-Continuo.

-"Solo a Regina."-Me dice firmemente.

-"Exacto. Porque son imposibles de deshacer. Sin embargo con un chasquido de Regina el enano que Emma había convertido en piedra siendo la Obscura volvió a estornudar."-

-"Cierto….. pero Regina es una poderosa hechicera."-

-"¿Y Merlín no lo era? Sin embargo el no pudo deshacer ningún hechizo de Nimue."- Le contesto.

-"Pero Merlín estaba enamorado y Nimue no."-

Y al terminar estas palabras se queda con la boca abierta y se queda ya sin excusas.

-"Eso quiere decir….."-

Si tuviera mi teléfono y no pusiera en riesgo dormir en el sofá le sacaría una foto ahora mismo a la cara de mi mujer.

-"Que se aman una a la otra. El verdadero amor tiene que ser correspondido."-Le digo rodeándola con mis brazos y recostándola en mi pecho.

-"Pero….pero…."-

Entiendo lo difícil que es para ella, pero eventualmente tendrá que aceptarlo.

-"Es tarde amor ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y la boca e intentas dormir. Mañana hablamos."-

-"Pero David¡"-Continua.

-"¿Pero qué Snow?"- Le digo ya un poco molesto.

-"Emma es nuestra hija y Regina es….es…"-

Me dice levantando su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

-"Ni siquiera lo puedes decir ¿verdad?. Regina ya no es la Reina Malvada. Hasta tu viste que el perdón y el amor que tiene Regina en su corazón hicieron de la verdadera Reina Malvada una heroína cuando ella se sacrifico para darnos tiempo de arreglar las cosas."-Se que este es un tema delicado. Ella conoce más que nadie de lo que fue capaz la Reina Malvada. Así se lo digo.

-"Corazón tu más que nadie sabes de lo que fue capaz la Reina Malvada, pero también has sido testigo de todo lo que ha hecho Regina para escapar, no escapar no es la palabra que busco. Para enmendar los errores del pasado."

-"No puedes creer que haya sido la Reina Malvada la que te ayudo con Neal esta noche. O que haya sido la Reina Malvada la que hizo que hoy en nuestros pechos lata el mismo corazón."-

Ella simplemente se queda callada mirando a la nada.

-"Hemos sido tan injustos con ella."-Dice de repente.

-"Eso opino yo también. Ella lleva años tratando de enmendar sus errores y no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo difícil que se lo hemos hecho."-

-"Cuando maté a Cora y fui a su casa para que me perdonara o me matara ella me sacó el corazón y lo puso en mi cara. Me mostró que mi corazón tenía una parte negra y me dijo que solo se pondría más negro. Fue una experiencia horrible y ahora puedo darme cuenta de que nosotros le hemos hecho lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿David cómo pudimos estar tan equivocados? Por Dios."-

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un par de años atrás que tendría que consolar a Snow White

que está llorando por el mal que le hizo a la Reina Malvada jamás me lo hubiera creído.

Aunque tampoco hubiera creído que mi hija se enamoraría de la Alcaldesa del pueblo. Pero las cosas son así.

-"¿No te parece justicia poética?"-Me dice mi mujer una vez más recostada en mi pecho.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"¿Qué la Reina Malvada termine enamorada de la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming? Producto del verdadero amor."-Me dice.

-"Al mismo tiempo tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Regina solo busca amor, el amor que nunca tuvo, solo con Daniel. Ella está llena de amor, por eso tuvo la necesidad de adoptar a Henry, para aprender a dar todo lo que ella era, ES capaz de dar. Enamorarse del producto del verdadero amor es prueba de que ella está llena de amor para dar."- Le digo mientras acaricio su cabeza.

-"Y Emma es la Salvadora ¿Qué otra salvación mas poética podría tener Regina?"- Termino.

-"No lo había pensado de ese modo. Me siento tan tonta."-Me dice frustrada.

-"Seguro que si hubieras tenido más tiempo habrías llegado a la misma conclusión amor."-

La abrazo más fuerte aun. Ha sido un día muy emocional para todos.

Me voy quedando dormido y siento la voz de mi esposa

-"Tienes razón; Regina es parte importante de esta familia."-Y cae en un sueño profundo en el cual no tardo en caer yo mismo.


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

¿Por qué es tan difícil planear una cena romántica? Uhg.

Encima ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en los papeles que tengo que llenar de informes atrasados. Simplemente es imposible.

¿Le gustaran los globos a Regina?

Podría llegar con un montón de globos en lugar de flores. Así si me rechaza no habrán flores muertas en vano.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza.

-"¿Globos? ¿En serio Emma?"- No tenemos 15 años. Regina es una mujer adulta….

-"¿Qué edad tendrá Regina?"-Supongamos que ella tien años más que mi madre. Eso significa que la casaron con mi abuelo a eso de los 17-18 años. No puedo llevar la cuenta mentalmente. Simplemente mi cerebro se rehúsa a funcionar hoy. Así que tomo lápiz y papel.

-"Entonces Snow me tuvo a los 28 años."- Escribo en el papel.

-"Regina debe haber tenido para entonces unos 35-36 años."- Sigo escribiendo los números.

-"A eso le sumamos los 28 años que duro la maldición ,mas los 7 desde que la rompí ….eso me da una Regina de ….69 años¡-" Definitivamente nada de globos.

-"Se ve genial para 69 años. Mi madre entonces tiene 62 y David debe tener más o menos la misma edad."- Sonrió celebrando haber podido terminar algo hoy. Le sonrisa desaparece cuando me doy cuenta de lo inútil que es mi logro y golpeo mi frente en el escritorio donde está la hoja de cálculo.

Así es como me encuentra mi hijo.

-"Necesitamos hablar."-Me dice con un tono muy parecido al de Regina. Hasta me extraño que no me dijera Sta. Swan.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Me levanto alarmada para ir a su encuentro. Pero antes de terminar de rodear el escritorio el simplemente levanta una mano y me detiene como por arte de magia.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- Le pregunto ya preocupada. En este pueblo pude pasar cualquier cosa.

-"No es nada urgente pero si es importante."-Me dice muy, muy serio. Casi como si estuviera enojado conmigo. Lo que me pone a la defensiva.

-"Si no es urgente, entonces ¿por qué no podía esperar a que llegáramos a casa? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?"- Le digo para que entienda que la mamá acá soy yo.

-"No, no, no. Después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir me castigas todo lo que quieras. Ahora te vas a sentar y me vas a contestar un par de preguntas."-El tono que usa conmigo es el mismo que usa su madre cuando la he hecho enojar. Así que instintivamente me siento y lo escucho.

-"¿A dónde fuiste la noche que me dejaste en la casa de los abuelos y me dijiste que no te demorabas?"-Me pregunta sentándose frente a mí con las manos sobre el escritorio. Tengo mis dudas;¿de verdad no fue Regina quien dio a luz a este joven?

-"¿A qué día te refieres?"- Me hago la tonta . No sé si estoy preparada para que Henry sepa todo. El simplemente me mira fijamente y levanta una ceja. Al parecer el si está preparado.

-"Al mausoleo de tu madre."- Contesto después de unos minutos de mirarnos fijamente.

-"¿Y qué paso ENTRE ustedes?"-Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "entre" mi hijo cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Preparándose para la verdad que sospecho ya sabe.

-"Tu madre estaba furiosa."- Contesto.

-"Mamá no estaba enojada; estaba herida."- Me interrumpe con tristeza.

-"¿Qué paso?"-Insiste.

-"Si es como tú dices y estaba herida pues se desquito conmigo."- Se que es una mentira barata, pero ¿cómo le explico lo que paso a Henry?

-"Déjame que te aclare un par de cosas."-Me dice.

-"Yo puedo ser tan persuasivo como mamá, lo aprendí de chiquito. Pero también soy tu hijo; y al parecer tu súper poder se hereda. Porque ahora mismo puedo ver que estás hablando basura."-Me dice y levanta la mano para detener el reto que estoy a punto de darle por hablarme así. Soy su madre después de todo.

-"Después me castigas. Ya te dije. También quisiera que te des cuenta de que ya no soy un niño. Que hay muchas cosas que entiendo y que ya no hace falta que me protejas "-

Termina volviendo a poner las manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Casi desafiándome a que no le diga la verdad.

-"Así que voy a preguntar nuevamente; ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?"-

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre?"- Es instintivo ponerme a la defensiva cuando alguien me pregunta sobre mis sentimientos aun sin saberlo.

-"Porque ayer vi en sus ojos que esta aun mas herida que antes."-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable al oírlo.

-"¿Recuerdas el día de tu matrimonio?"-Continúa después de unos momentos de silencio.

-"Lamentablemente sí. El error más grande que haya cometido."-

-"Hasta ese momento."-Me interrumpe.

-"Horas antes de tu casamiento yo estaba en la mansión terminando de atarme el nudo de la corbata cuando mamá entro a la habitación. Creo que ella pensó que no había nadie ahí.

Cuando me vio automáticamente levanto las manos para anudarme la corbata y se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta. Lo que la puso más triste aun."-Me cuenta Henry.

-"Me preguntó dónde había aprendido a atarme la corbata y yo le contesté que en un tutorial. Como note que estaba triste le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que era que yo ya estaba grande y que ya no necesitaba que ella me atara la corbata. Pero como te decía herede tu súper poder y me di cuenta de que eso era solo parte de la razón. Igual conozco a mi madre y si insistía solo iba a conseguir que ella se cerrara."-

-"¿Eso fue el día de mi casamiento?"-Pregunto. Yo estaba tan preocupada por mi madre que no presté atención a nada más. Quería hacer las cosas bien para ella. Fiona ya había arruinado su vestido de novia, y no quería que nada le arruinara el día, aunque era mi casamiento.

-"Si ma. Ahora podrás descifrar la razón por la cual mi mamá estaba triste."-Me dice.

-"Regina casi ni se me acerco ese día. Es más; ahora que lo pienso fue como si me estuviera esquivando."-

-"Creo entonces que ahora los dos conocemos la razón de la tristeza de mamá ese día. Ahora te pido por favor que me digas que paso entre ustedes en el mausoleo."-

Bajo la cabeza como si mi hijo me estuviera regañando.

-"Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi."- Contesto con un murmullo.

La cara de Henry es de pura sorpresa.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Llegue al mausoleo y le dije que Hook se había ido."-

-"Ella ya lo sabía. ¿Para qué fuiste?"-

-"Porque no sentía nada ok¡"- Contesto enojada.

-"Porque me sentía mal por no sentir nada. Me acababa de abandonar mi supuesto amor verdadero. Mi reciente esposo se había ido sin mirar atrás y yo no sentía nada. Y no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando no se qué hacer siempre acudo con tu madre."- Lo digo intentando calmarme.

-"¿Qué paso después?"-Pregunta con firmeza.

-"Le dije que Hook se había ido. Que yo pensaba que él me sabía amar; pero ella me interrumpió y no alcancé a decirle que no sentía nada. Fue casi como si la hubieran empujado por un precipicio. Empezó a gritarme que ella si sabia amarme, que estaba enamorada desde hace ya tiempo pero que yo había elegido no verla y casarme con Hook."-

-"¿Qué le dijiste?"-Me pregunta a la defensiva y lo entiendo. Esta defendiendo a su madre.

-"Ella empezó a decir que Hook era una mala persona, que no había cambiado nada."-

-"Cosa que es cierta."-Interrumpe Henry.

-"En fin, aun así es mi marido, así que intente defenderlo."-

-"Grave error."-

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Tu madre se puso aun más furiosa y me dijo un par de verdades que no pude soportar. Eran muchas emociones juntas. Así que me fui."-Le confieso a mi hijo con la mayor de las vergüenzas.

-"¿Y a ninguna de las 2 se les ocurrió decirme nada?"-Mi hijo se pone de pie enojado y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro.

-"Yo no creí que fuera mi decisión contarte. Si ella hubiera querido que lo supieras te lo hubiera dicho."-Le digo cada vez mas avergonzada.

-"¿A caso conoces a Regina Mills?"-Dice mi hijo deteniéndose para mirarme a los ojos.

-"¿La hija de la Reina de Corazones? ¿La aprendiz de Rumplestiltskin? ¿La Reina Malvada?"-

Me dice en un tono de calma sepulcral.

-"¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que debe haber sido para ella confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Los demonios con los que tuvo que luchar para decirte lo que te dijo? ¿Lo destrozada que tiene que haber quedado cuando te fuiste?"-Termina apoyando sus manos en el escritorio aun mirándome fijamente.

-"Henry, tienes que entender que no lo hice con intensión de lastimarla. Jamás pensé que tu madre me diría esas cosas."-Es ahora o nunca.

-"Yo también estoy enamorada de ella."- Le confieso.

-"¡YA LO SE!"- Me sorprende.

-"Por eso no entiendo que hacen separadas. ¿Qué más necesitan?"-

Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de mi hijo. Tenía miedo de que el no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que sentimos.

-"Tienes que arreglar esto."-Me dice decidido y tiene razón.

-"Lo sé. Mañana en la cena planeaba hablar con ella después de que nos dijeras lo que tienes tantas ganas de decirnos."- Le cuento mi plan.

-"La gran noticia es que no voy a ir a la Universidad el año que viene."Me dice minimizando las cosas.

-"¿Te quedaras en Storybrook?"- Pregunto con esperanza. No es que no quiera que siga con sus estudios, es que hemos perdido tanto tiempo que me pone feliz saber que quizás podamos recuperarlo.

-"No lo sé. Entre esto que están pasando con Uds. 2 puede que cambien un poco mis planes. O se atrasen."-Me dice volviendo a ser mi hijo.

-"Henry ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"-

-"Quisiera buscar mi propia historia, pero hasta que Uds. no arreglen las cosas no me pudo ir tranquilo."-

-"¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?"- Me corre un escalofrío por la espalda, pero no sé si es porque Henry se ira de todos modos o porque acabo de sonar exactamente como mi madre.

-"Quizás a otro reino, o a otro estado. Todavía no lo sé. Pero no me cambies el tema. No estábamos hablando de mi."-Me dice ya más tranquilo. Como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Se vuelve a sentar.

-"Pero…¿Cuándo?"- Pregunto con tristeza.

-"Cuando termine el colegio; eso es di Uds. arreglan este desastre."-

-"Cuidado jovencito, sigo siendo tu madre."- Parece que igual me tendré que hacer a la idea de que Henry se va. De que ya es un adulto. Me molesta saber todo el tiempo que perdimos.

-"Se que es difícil para ti."-Me dice como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-"Es que … hemos perdido tanto tiempo."- Le digo tristemente pero con resignación.

-"Lo sé. Pero no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Sin embargo tienes al alcance de tus manos la oportunidad de no cometer el mismo error."-Me dice sonriendo.

Lo miro intrigada hasta que mi hijo se da cuenta que no tengo idea a lo que se refiere. Suspira mirándome a los ojos pero sonriendo.

-"Puedes evitar cometer el mismo error con mamá. Deja de perder el tiempo. Ya sabes lo doloroso que termina siendo."-

Uhg odio que tenga razón.

-"Ok. Por eso estoy planeando algo romántico para la cena de mañana. O por lo menos eso intento. ¿Le gustan los globos a tu madre?"-Una vez más tiene en su cara la misma mirada de Regina enojada.

-"¿No me estas escuchando cierto?"- Me dice apoyando un codo en el escritorio e inclinándose nuevamente hacia mí.

-"Deja de postergar las cosas. No te veo ahora haciendo nada importante. Me parece un buen momento para ir a aclarar las cosas."-

-"Pero ahora estamos hablando de tu futuro."- Le digo encontrando otra razón para ganar tiempo.

-"Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a mamá; el próximo año cumplo 18 años. La mayoría de edad. No es que quiera faltarles el respeto. Pero mi decisión está tomada. Solo se las estoy comunicando."-

-"¿Tu madre ya sabe? ¿Cómo reacciono?"-Pregunto y no sé para qué. Regina no podría estar más de acuerdo con los planes de Henry. Aunque le duela tanto como a mi ella sabe la importancia de poder escribir tu propia historia. Ella tuvo el valor de reescribir la suya. La cobarde de la familia irónicamente es la Salvadora. Yo no tuve ese valor. Hasta ahora.

-"Ella está de acuerdo por supuesto."-Mi hijo me mira levantando una ceja y golpeando el escritorio con un dedo.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Yo ya termine contigo."- Me aclara.

-"¿No hay nada que tendrías que ir a hacer?"-Pasan unos segundos mas mientras proceso todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y me quedo mirando a la nada.

-"¡MA!"- Me grita Henry.

-"¿Qué?!"- Me sorprende al escucharlo.

-"Ve a buscar a mamá! ¿Qué estas esperando?"- Me dice exasperado.

-"Pero la cena entre los 3…..mañana."-

-"Mañana si sale todo bien AHORA ya no tendrás que preocuparte por planear una cena romántica, solo ocuparte de no cagarla de nuevo."-Me dice sonriendo.

-"Henry!"- Me resulta raro escucharlo hablar así, pero me levanto y voy en busca de Regina.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16

-"¿Sra. Alcaldesa?"-Suena Erin por el intercomunicador.

-"Si Erin ¿qué sucede?"-

-"Aquí esta Snow White y pide verla."-Ugh .

-"Dile por favor que venga en otro momento. Estoy ocupada."- No estoy de ánimo para lidiar con ella, menos después de haber tenido que soportar a su esposo anoche. Todos sabemos que hemos llegado a un punto en que aprendimos a querernos. Pero ya están presionando.

-"Dice que es importante. Que esperara hasta que se desocupe."-Dios; aun sin verla me irrita.

-"¿Erin?"-

-"Si Sra. Alcaldesa."-

-"¿Esta con Neal, el bebé?"-

-"No Sra. Alcaldesa."-

-"Dile que tome asiento entonces."- Sonrió pensando que podría dejarla esperando toda la tarde. O por lo menos los 40 min que quedan para las 5.

Ugh. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué querrá ahora Snow. ¿Sera que habrá pasado algo con Emma o Henry? No; hubiera entrado directamente a mi oficina. ¿Necesitará ayuda con Neal? No; también hubiera entrado directamente. Ahora que lo pienso creo que es la primera vez que se hace anunciar por mi secretaria.

Miro mi reloj y noto que solo han pasado 15 min; pero ya no soporto el no saber. Me tiene intrigada e incómoda su visita. Grrr.

-"¿Erin? Dile a Snow que ya puede pasar"-

Tengo necesidad de saber, aun mas cuando veo a Snow entrar a mi oficina con tanta liviandad.

-"Buenas tardes Regina."-

Dice cambiando la actitud en cuanto empieza a hablar. Después de sentarse sin haber sido invitada a hacerlo.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- Directo al grano. Necesito saber de qué se trata todo esto.

-"Pensé que quizás podrías hacerte un tiempo para…..¿charlar? Hace mucho que no hablamos."-

-"¿Quieres concejos sobre maternidad?"-Le pregunto sarcásticamente. Siempre habrá una parte de mi que encuentre entretenido hacerla sentir incomoda.

-"En realidad quisiera hablar de nuestra relación. Quisiera que cambiara."-Me dice mirándome fijamente.

-"¿Cómo que cambie? No veo la necesidad de alterar nuestra relación. Yo ya no te quiero matar y tú estás tranquila. Me parece una buena relación."- Esto no me lo esperaba.

-"Exacto, y como después de todo somos familia me gustaría poder compartir más tiempo familiar contigo."-

Puedo oír la sinceridad en su voz. Sé también que no debe ser fácil para ella decirme estas cosas. ¿Qué diablos le sucede a los Charmings? De repente se comportan tan amables conmigo.

-"Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo Uds. son los abuelos de mi hijo."- Le digo considerando su oferta.

-"Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con David también. Estamos para apoyarte, Regina, de verdad. Y que sepas también que no es solo porque somos los abuelos de Henry. Te queremos."-

Mmm. Sé que le tiene que haber quedado un mal sabor en la boca al decir estas palabras, pero veo también que es sincera.

-"El aprecio es mutuo."- Sip. Este es el mal sabor que le tiene que haber quedado en la boca.

-"Igualmente ,Snow, deberás entender que me intriga el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, tanto tu como tu marido hayan decidido considerarme una parte de la familia."- Le digo muy formalmente. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-"Quisiera saber a qué se debe este cambio."- Pregunto lo que en realidad quiero saber. Mal me ha ido dando vueltas e inventando excusas.

-"¿A caso han caído bajo alguna maldición?"- Bromeo tratando de que note que quizás a mí también me gustaría pasar a ser de la familia.

Snow parece pensar bien las palabras que quiere decir pero sonríe igualmente.

-"Es solo….. Mira nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…"-

-"No digamos cuanto."- Vuelvo a bromear.

-"Y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas."-Me dice asintiendo nuevamente.

-"Eso es cierto, aunque algunas veces no hallamos estado del mismo lado."- Le contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderla.

-"A eso me refiero, Regina. Tú sigues cargando la culpa del pasado cuando ya toda la familia te ha perdonado. No me mal interpretes, mucha gente en Storybrook aun te tiene miedo. Pero ya nadie teme por su vida. Más que nada temen que los hagas quedar como idiotas y convengamos que ese es uno de tus muchos talentos."-Termina sonriendo y yo correspondo esa sonrisa.

-"Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Ya te he robado demasiado tiempo."-Me dice mientras se levanta.

-"Que tengas un buen día. Recuerda que cuentas con nosotros."-

Me dice mientras se dirige a la puerta. Desde el umbral se da vuelta y me dice

-"Regina; bienvenida a la familia."-

No vale la pena que siga en la oficina. Ya no hay nada para hacer. Al parecer las horas extras de la semana pasada han adelantado las cosas más de lo que imaginaba.

Decido que merezco ir a casa a descansar.

Aprovechando este sentimiento que dejo en mi la charla con Snow. El sentimiento de que finalmente pertenezco. El sentimiento de aceptación y poder disfrutarlo en el confort de mi hogar.

Además tengo que planear una cena para mañana. Recojo mis cosas y me retiro. Le hago saber a Erin que puede hacer lo mismo.

Hay un par de cosas buenas que he descubierto en estos días. Entendí por fin que no estoy sola y que ya no lo estaré. Sé que siempre tuve a Henry; pero ahora también sé que mi hermana estará a mi lado y que tengo la aceptación de los Charmings, lo cual lleva una sonrisa a mi cara que no se borra hasta que llego a mi casa.

Detengo el auto y vuelvo a tener esa nostalgia de entrar a una casa vacía. Pero ese sentimiento se va al momento que recuerdo como Zelena me cuido hace un par de días atrás. Al recordar la charla con David de anoche y a Snow dándome la bienvenida a su familia. Se vuelve a plantar esa sonrisa en mi cara y ya no me molesta entrar a mi casa; porque sé que ahora no hay nadie. Pero pronto estará llena de personas que la llenaran de recuerdos.

Así que entro feliz de estar contenta de poder entrar a mi casa tranquila.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17

De verdad soy una idiota. No solo podría haber manejada hasta aquí; tengo magia, no tenía que correr todo el camino hacia la Alcaldía.

Sin aire trato de entrar pero las puertas están cerradas. ¿ Qué hora es?.

Es temprano según mi reloj.

¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Dónde diablos esta todo el mundo?

Tomo mi teléfono para verificar la hora. Recién son las 5 de la tarde. ¿Qué pasa con esta gente que no trabaja? Tienen que mantener una cuidad!

Ya que tengo el teléfono en la mano decido llamarla.

Al 2 do tono de llamada cuelgo. No por miedo, sino porque esto es algo que se tiene que hablar en persona. Cara a cara.

Hago otra llamada para tranquilizarme y asegurarme que nada este pasando.

-"¿Papá?"-

-"Si Emma; ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?"-Pregunta preocupado.

-"Estuve corriendo. ¿Está todo bien? ¿No ha pasado nada?"- Pregunto para asegurarme de que no tengamos que enfrentar algún villano nuevo.

-"Todo tranquilo. ¿Por qué preguntas?"-

-"Porque…porque estoy en la Alcaldía y no hay nadie. ¿Seguro que esta todo en orden?"-

-"Si cariño. ¿Qué hace allá? ¿No ibas a esperar hasta mañana?"-

Mi padre demuestra una vez mas que es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos.

-"No puedo. Tengo que arreglar esto. No puedo perder más tiempo."- Le digo con miedo pero decidida.

-"Tienes razón. Seguramente ella está en su casa."-Me dice para darme confianza de que esta es una buena idea.

-"Hacia allá me dirijo. ¿Me harías un favor?"-

-"Seguro; ¿Qué necesitas?"-

-"¿Podrías tomar mi puesto en la estación? Esto puede demorarse. Y dile a Henry que

gracias."- Salí tan apurada de la estación que ni siquiera me despedí de mi hijo.

-"El te convenció de que no perdieras tiempo. ¿Cierto?"-

-"Si. Es un joven muy inteligente. Regina lo crió bien."- Le digo sonriendo.

-"También tiene buenos genes. No te preocupes ya salgo para la estación."-

-"Gracias papá. Adiós."-

-"Emma; buena suerte."-

-"Gracias. La voy a necesitar."- Le digo a mi padre terminando la llamada.

Decido teletransportarme a la entrada de la mansión antes de que mi coraje me abandone.

Es raro estar parada frente a esta puerta que se cerró tantas veces en mi cara. Hay probabilidades de que hoy ocurra lo mismo ya que la última vez que la vi la lastime.

Empiezo a titubear. Juego con mis manos y llevo una hacia la puerta, pero la vuelvo a bajar.

¿Qué le digo? Sé que tengo que hablarle desde el corazón pero estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo acomodar mi cerebro.

¿La beso antes y después le explico? ¿Hablo con ella primero? ¿Y si no me quiere escuchar?

Ugh. No soy buena para estas cosas. Soy buena para salir corriendo, para sobrevivir. No para manejar estas emociones. Estos sentimientos que estoy reconociendo por lo que son.

Tantas veces he pasado por esa puerta sintiéndome ansiosa, nerviosa. Sensaciones que atribuía a querer derrotar al villano de turno.

En este porche fue cuando le dije que tenía magia. Incluso cuando recién había visto que ella había matado a alguien, cuando le conté no pude evitar la sonrisa, quería hacerla sentir orgullosa de mi. Y 10 segundos después yo estaba volando por los aires. Ella podría habernos incinerado a todos en ese momento. Ni el Hada Azul pudo con ella, Regina simplemente la

detuvo con una sola mano. Y con la izquierda. Regina es diestra.

Peleo con códigos, me hizo volar cuando le dije que Henry era mi hijo y reconozco que ese fue un golpe bajo.

Vuelvo a levantar la mano y nuevamente termina en mi bolsillo.

Aquí fue donde me dijo que no había nada de lo que no pudiera volver si hablaba con "Ellos". Y sé que con "Ellos" se refería a ella. Pero yo era la Obscura y no quería que nada ni nadie interfiriera en mis planes.

Aquí fue donde ella volvió a decirme Srta. Swan en lugar de Emma y en ese momento supe que Regina seria la Salvadora de esa historia. No mis padres; ni siquiera Hook. Ella.

Mis padres alguna vez dijeron que casi nadie sabe hacia donde los lleva la vida, pero que ellos si sabían. La vida siempre los lleva a encontrarse entre ellos y después hacia mí.

Ahora puedo ver el verdadero sentido de esas palabras. La vida siempre me llevo hacia ella.

Primero Henry me trajo literalmente a Regina, a esta puerta. Cuando me doy cuenta de que la magia existe y que todo lo que mi hijo decía era cierto, la primera voz que escucho es la de ella. Cierto es que quería romperle toda la cara, pero a ella fui por la confirmación de lo que acababa de darme cuenta.

Cuando volvimos del Bosque Encantado con mi madre y subimos por el aljibe, a los primero que veo son a Henry y a Regina.

En Nunca Jamás fue gracias a ella que pude encender la llama para atrapar la sombra de Pan, y magia es emoción.

Cuando recupero mis recuerdos en New York Henry y Regina son los primeros que vienen a mí.

Cuando viajo al pasado en el Bosque Encantado es justo al lugar y momento exactos en donde Regina aparece para intimidar una aldea.

El anillo como dijo mi padre me llevo a ella.

La Daga, Camelot, ser la Obscura para salvarla. Por Dios; incluso cuando la Reina de Hielo lanzo su maldición; sabiendo que Regina era peligrosa, fui a buscar su ayuda.

Ella me enseño a usar mi magia.

En una tierra completamente nueva como la Tierra del Deseo me la cruzo "por casualidad" en el maldito bosque.

Fui con ella para hablar de que Hook se fue.

Y cuando no hablaba con ella las cosas salían mal.

Cuando le oculté mi plan siendo la Obscura.

Cuando no le dije sobre mi visión.

Cuando no le dije sobre mi compromiso.

Es hacia ella que la vida me lleva una y otra vez. Hacia ella y hacia Henry. Y yo recién ahora me estoy dando cuenta.

Levanto las manos hacia el cielo llena de frustración, no puedo haber sido tan ciega.

-"¡IDIOTA!"- Mi grito se debe haber escuchado en todos los reinos, y cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando fuerte, me quedo congelada en al lugar. Deseando que Regina no esté en casa.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18

Nota: este sería el primer capítulo desde la perspectiva del narrador(o sea mía)

-"¿Qué diablos?"-

Dice Regina tan asustada por el grito que soltó el libro que estaba leyendo. Afortunadamente no tenía en sus manos la taza de té caliente.

Se pone de pie y levanta el libro del suelo.

Guardando silencio; esperando volver a escuchar algún ruido. Pero todo queda en callado

después del grito que está segura vino desde su puerta.

Con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y aun descalza se dirige cuidadosamente a la entrada de su casa. Maldiciendo por dentro a la persona que interrumpió su tranquila tarde.

-"Quien quiera que sea más vale que tenga una buena razón para gritar…."-

Comienza a amenazar mientras abre mágicamente con la mano izquierda la puerta y ve quien está del otro lado.

-"¿Emma?"-Se paraliza al verla de nuevo.

Verla después de tantos días hace que se dé cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba.

La mira detenidamente tratando descifrar si esto será otro sueño.

-"¿Hola?"-Dice Emma volviendo a maldecir el no darse cuenta antes.

Ahí frente a ella está la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, aun estando entre enojada, sorprendida y herida al mismo tiempo.

Su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente y se da cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba.

Cuando nota que Regina aun sostiene una bola de fuego en la mano da un paso atrás.

Sorprendida por el recibimiento interpretando que Regina aun está enojada con ella.

Regina nota la reacción de Emma levanta sus paredes y se pone a la defensiva.

-"¿Podrías decirme por qué estas en mi puerta gritando idiota?"-Dice con desdén en su voz.

Emma se balancea sobre sus pies sin saber que hacer ya que obviamente Regina sigue enojada.

-"Te pido disculpas si este es un mal momento. Es solo que… yo…. emmm"-La pobre de Emma no encuentra las palabras correctas en su cerebro. Como si de pronto hubiera dejado de funcionar.

-"Al grano Sta. Swan, ¿o debo decir Señora Jones?"-Regina muestra impaciencia y veneno en su voz.

-"¿Podrías darme un maldito momento?"-Contesta Emma también impaciente.

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas salir corriendo de nuevo? No lo creo. Por favor dime lo que viniste a decir y vete."-

Regina no estaba preparada para lidiar con Emma hoy. Pensó que tenía un día más para prepararse.

-"Primero te pido que por favor bajes esa bola de fuego. No creo que sea necesaria."-Dice Emma.

-"Eso lo decido yo."-Contesta Regina contarte.

-"Vamos Regina ¿No podemos hablar como dos personas adultas?"-

Emma encuentra la capacidad de coordinar su cerebro. Pero no esperaba encontrar tan furiosa a Regina.

-"¿Cómo? Las personas adultas no se retiran sin decir nada de una conversación Swan.

Claramente aquí solo una de las dos es adulta y ciertamente no es rubia."-

Contesta Regina que obviamente aun está dolida por el abrupto final que Emma le dio a la última conversación.

-"Regina, sabes que no es justo…."-

Comienza Emma tratando de tranquilizar a Regina de la peor manera posible.

-"¿Justo? ¿En serio quieres discutir lo que es justo? Porque a mí no me pareció justa la forma en que me rechazaste. ¿De verdad ni siquiera, sabiendo lo que me costó decirte que te amo, valía que aunque sea me rechazaras con palabras? Tú ni siquiera sentiste que valía la pena contestarme. Simplemente te largaste."-

La bola de fuego en la mano de Regina comienza a hacerse cada vez más grande. Al punto de que debe extinguirla para no quemarse sola.

-"Porque tenias razón. ¿Ok?-"

Grita Emma acercándose tanto a Regina que puede oler el humo de la bola de fuego que acaba de apagar. Preparándose para una pelea, pero solo ve confusión en los ojos de la morocha.

-"Vas a tener que ser mas especifica, Swan. Dije muchas cosas la última vez que hablamos. De hecho fui la única hablando."-

-"¿Podemos tener esta conversación adentro? ¿O es necesario que nos quedemos en la puerta?"-

Dice Emma con esperanza ahora que Regina se ve más interesada en lo que tiene que decir.

-"¿Por qué? ¿No estás más cómoda aquí afuera? Donde es más fácil salir corriendo."-

Emma simplemente pone una cara suplicante. La misma cara que pone Henry cuando quiere convencerla de algo. Esa cara a la que Regina no se puede negar.

-"Si no queda otra"-

Dice haciéndose a un lado para que Emma pase. La rubia se dirige a la cocina, pero Regina la detiene.

-"Swan; al estudio. No querrás estar conmigo en un lugar lleno de cuchillos."-

-"Vamos Regina ¿no puedes darme un descanso? He corrido por casi todo el pueblo en los últimos minutos."-Dice aun un poco agitada.

-"Lo que confirma que correr es lo tuyo, al igual que la idiotez. ¿A caso todavía no te animas a

usar tu magia?"-

Contesta la morocha de espaldas a Emma.

Aun no puede creer que la rubia este en su casa.

La llamada perdida de su celular la dejó pensando, y mirando su teléfono durante unos minutos. Cuando no volvió a sonar pensó que Emma simplemente se había equivocado al marcar.

Una vez en el escritorio Regina le señala a Emma que tome asiento en el sillón.

-"Si has estado corriendo como imbécil probablemente tengas sed. ¿Quieres tomar agua?"-

Le ofrece aun de pie.

-"¿Tendrás algo mas fuerte?"-Le dice Emma sentándose al fin.

-"¿Qué tal un martillazo en la cabeza?"-

-"Estaba pensando en algo de alcohol"-

Dice la rubia resignada a que esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Regina se mueve hacia el gabinete donde tiene al alcohol agradecida de poner algo de distancia entre ellas. Sirve 2 vasos de whiskey.

Si tiene que enfrentar a Emma ahora pues entonces va a necesitar un poco de alcohol.

Se acerca a Emma con los vasos. La rubia extiende su mano para tomarlo, pero Regina lo coloca sobre la mesa.

La rubia la mira dolida pero Regina no la está mirando.

Toma el vaso y le da un sorbo generoso armándose de valor ella también.

-"Regina entiendo que estés enojada."-Comienza.

-"Pero tienes que entender que las cosas que dijiste sobre mí, mis padres y mi infancia son aun un tema delicado para mí."-Continúa tratando de justificar haber salido corriendo.

Regina aun sin mirar a Emma toma asiento frente a ella en el otro sillón.

-"Sta. Swan; si cree que así reacciono cuando estoy enojada, entonces no me conoce como yo creía."-Contesta levantando la vista para fijar los ojos en los de la rubia.

-"Estoy herida."-Continúa sinceramente.

-"Herida y sorprendida. La verdad es que, si bien es cierto que no es la primera vez que salgo lastimada gracias a ti, las otras ocasiones podría decirse que no tenías intención de hacerlo. ¿Pero irte de esa forma? Cuando acababa de abrir mi corazón y compartir mis secretos más profundos. Eso no fue sin querer. Eso fue cruel. Y jamás habría esperado que tú fueras capaz de ser cruel conmigo."-

Le dice mientras se le escapa una lágrima que no se preocupa por secar. No le ve el sentido de ocultar ya mas nada.

-"Me asuste"-Dice Emma.

-"Tienes razón. Lo que hice no tiene excusa. Pero imagina el miedo que tenía, como me toco; que he pasado los últimos días sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que me dijiste. Y nuevamente te digo que tienes razón. Ya no quiero ser víctima de una vida que no es 100% mía. Y he sido demasiado cobarde por no hacerme cargo de lo que quiero. De lo que siento."-

Vuelve a tomar su vaso y lo termina de un sorbo.

Regina termina el suyo y se pone de pie para servirse más. Al ver el vaso de Emma igual de vacio decide traer directamente la botella.

Vuelve a llenar su vaso y le hace una seña a Emma para que se sirva más.

La rubia decide que no quiere que el alcohol interfiera en lo que está tratando de decir.

Ya tiene suficiente con la cabeza y el corazón funcionando a mil por hora. El silencio es ensordecedor.

Regina no se vuelve a sentar.

-"Bueno entonces; ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer Sra. Jones?"-Pregunta la morocha ya impaciente.

Un escalofrió corre por la espalda de Emma cuando escucha a Regina llamarla por su nombre de casada nuevamente. Se siente como un insulto.

-"Antes que nada quiero el divorcio."-Contesta firmemente mirando a Regina hacia arriba.

-"No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que pedir."-

Contesta la morocha rodeando el sillón donde esta Emma para darle la espalda y tratar de que no le duela tanto saber que Emma aun está casada. Termina de pie frente a la ventana.

-"Lo sé. Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a decir Sra. Jones nunca más en la vida. Suena mal."-

Emma se pone de pie y se para detrás de Regina.

-"Si hubieras considerado que tu nombre iba a cambiar a uno que no te gustara antes de casarte no estarías en este problema."-

Contesta Regina aun mirando hacia afuera.

-"Regina…por favor."-

Suplica Emma sin estar segura por qué esta suplicando. Si es para que Regina la mire o para que entienda que está tratando de arreglar las cosas. O ambas.

-"¿A qué viniste Emma?"-

Pregunta Regina tratando de terminar con esta reunión que la deja cada vez mas herida.

-"Vine a verte. A arreglar esto. Si es que queda algo para arreglar."-

Contesta la rubia sin pensar y se queda mirando la espalda de Regina, la cual se tensa al escuchar su respuesta.

-"Emma …yo"-

Comienza pero no sabe qué decir. Solo sabe que quiere que este dolor desaparezca de su pecho.

Emma decide que no se dará por vencida, porque tiene esperanza. Esperanza de que Regina aun la ame.

Es esta nueva esperanza la que le da el valor para acercarse aun más a Regina.

Sabe que la lastimó de una manera cruel y que no tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos de la morocha esa noche que salió corriendo del mausoleo. Pero también sabe que sería feliz si Regina le permitiera pasar el resto de sus vidas compensándoselo.

Muy lentamente Emma levanta su mano derecha y las pone sobre el hombro izquierdo de Regina. Vuelve a sentir que se tensa.

-"Emma, no puedo seguir así. Entiendo que no me ames. Pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo en la cara."-

Comienza la morocha ya relajándose y sintiendo que ya no tiene nada que perder.

-"Pero te voy a pedir que por lo menos tengas en cuenta que ,a pesar de lo que todos creen, si tengo sentimientos. Y preferiría que solo habláramos lo justo y necesario para poder criar a Henry. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Hasta que me haga a la idea."-

Dice girando para al fin mirar a Emma a la cara.

Grave error.

Regina se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que se ha perdido en los ojos de la rubia.

Afortunadamente el hecho de que finalmente Regina la mira hace que Emma renuncie a tratar de razonar y empiece a hablar desde el corazón.

-"Regina; tú eres la última persona, junto con Henry a la que quiero ver triste. Y en serio he venido a tratar de arreglar esta situación estúpida."-

Comienza Emma.

-"Se que no es lo ideal que la Reina Malvada este enamorada de la Salvadora, pero no hace falta que sigas insultando."-

Dice Regina dolida.

-"No, no. La situación es estúpida, porque yo he sido estúpida. Porque todo este tiempo que pase buscando a mi familia y tratando de tener mi final feliz, no me di cuenta y en algún momento me desvié. Me perdí.-"

Continúa la rubia.

Regina solo puede mirarla. Trata de entender hacia dónde va Emma con todo esto.

-"No sé cómo voy a hacer para conseguir el divorcio. Pero entendí que Hook no es mi final feliz. Es el final feliz de una princesa, pero yo no soy ninguna princesa, nunca lo fui. Estúpidamente intente encajar es ese título y me fue cada vez peor. Me perdí a mi misma en algún momento. Solo podía seguir siendo yo cuando estaba contigo.-"

Regina continúa mirando a Emma a los ojos. Esta perdida en ellos, pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, ahora si los puede leer. Emma habla con sinceridad, y le va haciendo recordar porque se enamoro de ella en primer lugar; por su corazón; por su inocencia y al mismo tiempo por su testarudez. Por su verdad. Por ser la persona más real que haya conocido.

-"Si me sigues mirando así no voy a poder terminar de decir lo que quiero que escuches."-

Dice Emma otra vez sin filtro y real.

La morocha agacha la cabeza pero la vuelve a levantar con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-"¿Y por qué no podrías terminar de decirme lo que estas intentando decir mirándome a los ojos? Por lo menos deberías tener la decencia de hacerlo si me vas a volver a rechazar. Hazlo mirandom…-"

Los labios de Regina de repente encuentran resistencia. Los labios de Emma están sobre los suyos.

Emma la esta besando. Pero la morocha no entiende nada. ¿No venia Emma a rechazarla como una persona adulta?¿Que hace besándola?

La rubia nota que Regina no devuelve el beso y separa sus labios pero une sus frentes.

-"Entonces mis miedos se han hecho realidad. No quieres intentar esto conmigo y…y lo entiendo…te pido disculpas. No quise sobrepasar…"-

Una vez más sus labios se unen a los de Regina, pero esta vez es la morocha quien inicia el beso. Un beso en el que se pierden. Tierno pero con la pasión que las caracteriza a ambas.

-"Emma…"-

Dice Regina al abrir los ojos y terminar el beso solo por falta de aire. Encontrando las manos de la rubia rodeando su cintura y las suyas; una entre los cabellos de Emma y la otra en su mejilla.

-"Hola…"-

Dice la rubia.

Cuando Regina se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran instintivamente baja las manos hacia su estomago y da un paso atrás.

-"Emma…no podemos."-

Dice sin poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-"¿Me estas cargando mujer?! ¿Cómo que no podemos? Sé que me porte para la mierda la ultima vez, pero he pasado estos días tratando de entender en qué momento me volví tan imbécil. Porque desde que te conocí no he sentido nada a medias; si estaba enojada; estaba furiosa. Si estaba triste, estaba destrozada. Eso significa que cuando estaba contenta era feliz. Y no he sentido eso nunca con nadie."-

Mientras Emma empieza a hablar Regina intenta volver en sí. Esta como aturdida y no presta mucha atención hasta que escucha la palabra "imbécil", desde ese momento no escucha más que la voz de Emma diciéndole todo lo que le sale del corazón.

Aun con sus manos sobre su estomago no puede apartar sus ojos de Emma, ni siquiera para pestañar. Sus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas.

-"Y jamás pensé que podría sentirme atraída a las mujeres. Nunca fue una opción para mí.

Hasta dos días después de haber huido de tu mausoleo que lo entendí; no me atraen las mujeres, solo tú."-

Termina Emma más agitada que cuando corrió por el pueblo.

-"No podemos. No puedo."-

Dice Regina.

-"Emma tu estas casada. Y …yo…"-

-"¿Y tú que Regina? Porque estoy segura que hace unos segundos me estabas besando de una forma que me hace creer que tú también quieres esto. ¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?"-

Continúa Emma frustrada.

-"Y yo soy YO. ¿No entiendes? He hecho tantas cosas malas que no puedo tener un final feliz. No lo merezco."-

La voz de Regina es casi un susurro. Como si estuviera contando un secreto que no debería.

-"¿Estás loca? Regina eres la persona que más ha trabajado por su final feliz. ¿Qué diablos te detiene ahora?"-

Emma no puede entender lo que sale de la boca de la morocha.

-"Emma; cada persona que se ha atrevido a amarme termino muerta. No hay final feliz para mi, el destino me ha demostrado una y otra vez que mi felicidad no está en sus planes."-

Regina tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que empiezan a caer por acumulación.

-"Y te amo tanto; con cada fibra de mi ser, que no puedo correr el riesgo de perderte a ti también."-

-"Yo tampoco tengo el record mundial en mantener vivas a mis parejas. Excepto por Hook, pero él no cuenta. Yo no lo elegí; él se ofreció."-

Dice Emma ya hablando por hablar.

-"Se ofreció una y otra y otra vez."-

Dice Regina.

-"Si y me sentí como acorralada. Y pensé que quizás esa era mi historia y me resigne y me perdí."-

Regina guarda el mayor de los silencios y presta detenida atención a lo que Emma está contando y la expresión que tiene y otra vez ve a la Srta. Swan de la que se enamoro. La que dice lo que siente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se le va iluminando la mirada y se da cuenta de que Emma es su verdadero amor. Y que aun tiene una cosa más por hacer.

-"Se que quizás ya no quieras saber nada conmigo. Es decir; ese beso no ha sido como los otros de amor verdadero, quizás te has desenamorado de mí en estos días, pero estoy dispuesta a enamorarte de nuevo. Si me das la oportunidad."-

-"Emma yo…"-

-"No Regina. Déjame terminar. Estoy dispuesta a hacer que esto funcione. Porque te juro que después de ese beso no hay forma que yo vuelva a ser tu amiga o simplemente la otra madre de tu hijo."-

Continúa la rubia tratando de convencerla.

-"Emma, espera un segundo…"-

Regina intenta explicarle algo a Emma, pero la rubia no se quiere callar. Solo quiere que Regina entienda que ella también tiene derecho a su final feliz.

-"Por favor Regina, entiendo que estés lastimada. Diablos se que YO te lastime; que la cague. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad"-

Emma vuelve a acercarse e intenta poner las manos sobre la cintura de la morocha. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos tocan el cinturón que asegura el pantalón de Regina deja de

sentirla y se encuentra de cara con un montón de humo purpura.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19

Emma no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. No puede creer que Regina haya hacho lo mismo por lo que termino tan herida. Y ahora entiende el dolor que le causó. Aun le quedan tantas cosas por decirle atoradas en la garganta. Tan atoradas que intenta deshacerse del nudo con un grito tan fuerte que hace temblar los vidrios de la ventana que tiene a su lado.

Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos como nunca antes. Cada una de ellas deja un dolor. Es como si ardieran a su paso.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando sus puños con la fuerza que le queda vuelve a gritar desde el fondo de su corazón.

-"¡IDIOTA!"-

-"Creo que habíamos dejado en claro que no gritarías insultos en esta casa."-

Emma abre los ojos para ver como se disipa el humo dándole paso a la cara de Regina.

-"Estabas hablando sin parar y no me dejabas explicarte la razón por la cual ese beso no se sintió como de amor verdadero."-

Emma aun no puede cerrar la boca y sus lágrimas continúan cayendo.

-"Estuve hablando con Zelena el otro día y me dijo algo muy cierto."-

Empieza a explicar Regina mirando a Emma con ternura.

-"Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo para acostumbrarme a que la gente te nombrara y que no me doliera. Tan grande es mi amor, que cuando Henry te nombró esa tarde en Granny's mi corazón se volvió a romper en mil pedazos. Así que tenía que hacer algo y rápido porque _mañana_ iba a tener que cenar contigo. Y si escuchar tu nombre me destrozaba no iba a poder contenerme al momento de verte."-

Emma aun llorando la escucha. Ahora entendiendo el dolor que le causó lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharla. Aunque está peleando con su cuerpo para que se quede quieto y no salir corriendo de nuevo. Y la ternura con la que Regina la mira le da la confianza para quedarse y seguir escuchándola. Hasta que se da cuenta de cómo estaba Regina cuando llegó.

-"Hoy te ves sorprendida y enojada. Herida si, destrozada no. ¿Tan rápido pudiste encontrar la forma de olvidarte de lo que sentías por mi?"-

Pregunta Emma resignada a que la morocha solo la está castigando, y que fue benevolente al hacerla pasar por lo mismo que ella le hizo pasar pero solo por uno o dos minutos.

Ahora Regina va a ser la adulta y va a rechazar a Emma como personas civilizadas.

-"Ese es el caso. No había forma. Emma llevo años enamorada de ti. ¿De verdad crees que sería fácil olvidarlo?¿Crees que no lo intente antes?"-

-"Regina yo también llevo años enamorada de ti, solo que he sido tan idiota que no me había dado cuenta. Igual ya no tiene caso; definitivamente algo te dio resultado."-

Dice la rubia bajando los hombros.

-"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan obstinada y de verdad tratar de escuchar lo que estoy diciendo?"-

Le dice la morocha exasperada.

Lo último que quería Emma era hacer enojar nuevamente a Regina y de alguna forma se las arreglo para hacerlo.

-"Dame tu mano por favor."-

Dice la morocha extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia la rubia quien extiende su mano

derecha y de repente aparece un corazón.

Emma mira sorprendida su mano y luego los ojos de Regina.

-"Emma Swan; desde hace mucho tiempo tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos."-

Comienza Regina sin saber que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-"Ahora que literalmente es así, te pido que lo pongas de nuevo en su lugar. Sin corazón no soy capaz de darte un beso de amor verdadero. Y en serio (podrás notarlo por la rapidez de mis latidos), en serio; en serio quiero besarte."-

Regina termina estas palabras a pocos centímetros de la rubia.

Emma no pierde tiempo en colocar el corazón de Regina en su pecho. En el segundo en que la morocha siente el primer latido dentro de su pecho toma a Emma de la nuca y une sus labios.

El aura que se expande de los labios unidos de las dos mujeres es como una brisa cálida que se siente en todos los rincones del pueblo.

Zelena que se había quedado dormida al lado de su hija despierta y deja de sentir esa angustia que sentía por su hermana. Se pone de pie lista para preparar las cosas y despertar a Robin para ir a casa de Regina a que le cuente todo.

Granny inmediatamente después de sentir la brisa sale a la calle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

David y Snow se encuentran en plena calle a mitad de camino. Snow con Neal en brazos, quien esta plácidamente dormido sin soltar el mordisco. Al verse no encuentran más que felicidad en el rostro del otro. Y casi asfixian al bebe al abrazarse y besarse festejando la felicidad de su hija.

El pueblo no demora en salir a la calle sintiéndose inexplicablemente felices.

Henry dudó medio segundo si debía darles espacio a sus madres o salir corriendo a abrazarlas.

Cuando sus labios se separan Emma aun tiene en su mano el corazón de Regina. Puede sentir en su palma el latir; la ternura; la pasión y el inmenso amor que ese pequeño órgano contiene.

El sentir sus emociones sumadas a las de Regina la abruman al punto de dejarla mareada y pierde el equilibrio. Regina actúa rápido y la sostiene para que no terminen en la alfombra.

-"Emma ¿estás bien?"-

Pregunta preocupada.

-"Nunca estuve mejor Regina. Gracias."-

Dice Emma con amor.

-"¿Gracias por qué?"-

-"Porque ahora me has dado la certeza de lo que tu corazón siente. Eso sumado a mis sentimientos me hizo perder el equilibrio. Entender lo perfecta que somos juntas. Conocer la intensidad con la que me amas. Es hermoso. Nunca hubiera siquiera soñado con que alguien me amara así. Mucho menos tu."-

Termina la rubia con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos. Pero estas de felicidad.

-"Oh Emma. Henry y tú son las personas más importantes de mi vida. No dudes ni por un momento de la intensidad de mi amor. Nunca lo olvides. Porque a mí me es imposible olvidarlo."-

Regina le explica a Emma y al terminar la envuelve en un abrazo simplemente porque no quiere soltarla.

Solo se separan al sentir el timbre que resuena en la inmensidad de la casa.

Sin ganas se separan pero no sin antes un beso mas.

Aun sin terminar de abrir la puerta Regina se encuentra rodeada de dos brazos. En el momento en que reconoce al dueño se relaja y devuelve el gesto.

-"Mamá ya era hora. Pensé que tendría que organizar algún tipo de operación para que ustedes se dieran cuenta de lo ideal que son la una para la otra."-

-"¿Henry por qué tocas el timbre? Esta es tu casa.?

Dice Regina separándose de su hijo que ya es más alto que ella.

-"Ya no soy un niño mamá. Sabía que ustedes ya estaban juntas, de hecho creo que todo el pueblo lo sintió, entiendo que las cosas podrían haber escalado rápido y la verdad que no quiero quedar traumado al ver a mis madres desnudas."-

Dice el adolescente rascándose la nuca.

-"¡ Henry Daniel Mills, estás hablando de tus madres!"-

Lo reprime Regina completamente avergonzada.

-"Precisamente."-

Contesta Henry.

-"¿Para cuándo estas planeando ese viaje?"-

Bromea Regina tratando de recuperarse.

-"¿Ves? Ya estas tratando de deshacerte de mí para estar a solas con Emma. Hablando de ella"-

Dice Henry entrando a la casa para abrazar a su otra madre que se está asomando a ver quien se atrevió a interrumpir el momento mágico que estaba teniendo con Regina.

Emma abre sus brazos y Henry la envuelve en los suyo levantándola y girando en el lugar.

-"Lo lograste."-

Le dice el joven a su mamá.

Los tres giran sorprendidos al escuchar un chirrido de llantas. Del auto baja Zelena con Robin despierta en brazos.

-"Dime que fuiste tú Regina. Dime que no es una maldición o un hechizo. Dime que no estoy soñando."-

Dice la pelirroja entrando a la casa y dándole el bebé a Henry para poder abrazar a su hermana.

Emma no puede creer que Zelena esté tan preocupada por su hermana. Hasta lágrimas tiene en los ojos.

-"Zelena. Conduce con más cuidado. Por lo menos cuando mi sobrina este en el auto."-

Regina le dice separándose de su hermana, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la vuelve a abrazar fuertemente agradeciéndole por todo. Zelena suelta a su hermanita y acaricia la mejilla de su sobrino que aun tiene a la bebé en brazos.

-"TU."-

Dice señalando a Emma.

-"Dentro de esta casa están las personas más importantes de mi vida y tú."-

Dice con un gesto de desprecio.

-"Mas te vale que compruebes que tienes el valor para formar parte de esta familia. Si llegas a lastimar a mi hermana te aseguro que no habrá persona; conjuro o maldición que evite que te ponga las manos encima. Y conoces bien como es una Mills cuando tiene un objetivo. Sabes de lo que somos capaces. Con magia o sin ella."-

La seriedad y tenebrosidad con la que Zelena se dirige a Emma hace que se le aflojen las piernas a la rubia, pero antes de caer al suelo se ve envuelta en los brazos de la pelirroja.

-"Bienvenida a la familia."-

Dice Zelena al separarse de la rubia.

-"Dios, yo que me estuve quejando toda la semana de mi casa vacía, ahora como que lo empiezo a extrañar."-

Dice Regina cuando ve que Snow, David y Neal entran por la puerta de su casa.

-"Hola a ti también Regina."-

Contesta David.

Sin saber cómo o en qué momento Emma y Regina están rodeadas de tantos brazos que no se sabe cuál es de quien.

Emma en lugar de salir corriendo abraza más fuerte, ya no se siente abrumada por los sentimientos.

Regina en lugar de empezar a repartir bolas de fuego se apoya en el hombro más cercano.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que la Reina Malvada se enamoraría de la hija de Snow White. O que la Salvadora tuviera ojos solo para la Alcaldesa.

Pero si uno lo piensa no es tan loco como suena.

Emma y Regina cruzan sus miradas y sin desprenderse del abrazo de su familia se dan otro beso. Nuevamente se expande una brisa tibia y la certeza de que todo es como debería ser.

Todo está bien.

FIN.

Nota: espero que Uds. hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla.

Quizás más adelante vuelva a publicar otra, no lo sé. Si puedo asegurar que si lo llego a hacer la historia estará terminada antes de ser publicada. Al igual que esta. Quizás me demoro en editarla y subirla. Pero prometo que jamás dejare una historia sin final.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se animaron a leer una historia nueva y a aquellos que la siguieron.


End file.
